Somewhere In Time
by peach83
Summary: What would it take for someone to forget the greatest love of her life? JK future fic...
1. Prologue

**SOMEWHERE IN TIME**

by:peach83

**A/N: I don't own Jessie and Katie and all the other O&A characters.**

**PROLOGUE**

Harvard University, Boston, Massachussets…

It was Friday, and was almost dark outside. Unlike most days, the library wasn't packed. The only people left were those really serious to ace their upcoming final exams.

"You sure you don't want to go grab a bite or something? What's the point of acing your exam if you're not gonna eat? Come on, let's go grab something to eat." Katie said, her tone full of concern.

_**Katherine Singer, 22 years old, Architecture student, she may not be a genius, but she's more than average, she was popular and charming, the sultry girl-next-door type. She's definitely the kind of girl you'd want to take home to meet your parents. Not that Jessie thought about her that way. She's too straight to risk their friendship. She met Jessie in highschool and became friends with her since then, and now she lives in a dorm across Jessie's, they weren't bestfriends, but almost.**_

"I have to finish this now. I don't really have much time to study this weekend. I told you, I'm going out of town with Paul. And I'd love to go have dinner with you, but he's coming to pick me up tonight. Thanks, but no thanks." Jessie looked up at Katie apologetically.

_**Jessica Sammler, a.k.a. Jessie, 19 years old, Fine Arts student, majoring in Photography, student extraordinaire. She had won photo contests, had internships at the biggest magazines in the country, became president of their departmental club, and was graduating with Honors. Though she has exceptional talent and the perfect eye in capturing moments in her photos, she was still like any other typical university girl: shallow and superficial. **_

Well, she IS a photographer, of course she's shallow and superficial.

Jessie didn't notice the change in Katie's face after she mentioned Paul's name.

"That's great Jessie, but I don't really want to see you starve yourself to death." Katie said sarcastically. Jessie just smiled at her.

There was this guy in her class, his name was Paul. Imagine Brandon Routh with the charms of Orlando Bloom. No wonder girls pined over him. And why not? He was hot.

When Paul noticed Jessie's existence, she felt like the prettiest girl in the world. He flirted with her, so she flirted with him. Actually, she flirted with him a lot. He even posed, almost naked, for the university calendar, featuring the hottest guys in the University, and was released for the pleasure of the student body.

Jessie didn't notice it then, or maybe she was just too overwhelmed by the attention Paul was giving her to even realize the mixed signals that Katie had been sending her way. At the times when she was making out with Paul, Katie was writing poems for her. She preferred Paul's kisses than Katie's flowers. Katie could only take so much. It's never easy to fall in love with a friend.

And tonight, while studying at the library together, Katie took her time to look at Jessie's face. She looked extra-beautiful tonight, despite the lack of make up, and she even forgot to put on some lip gloss. Ah, Jessie forgets everything except her camera, she swore she was born holding it. Katie chuckled to herself. Jessie will never look bad in her eyes. She once saw her early morning, when she was still wearing her pajamas with animal prints all over it, and her long blonde hair flying in all places, and her face unwashed, and she thought Jessie never looked prettier. She wished she could tell her, but in their years of friendship, she never had the guts. Sometimes, she just had to smack herself in the head for being too chicken to tell her, and to her dismay, there came Paul. It was tough competition.

Tonight, she just had to take her chance.

Jessie was still busy reading, serious about acing the written exam that will basically shape her future in the field she had chosen. Well, that with her talent, of course. She wouldn't have a problem with the practical exams. That was too easy for her.

Meanwhile, Katie sat quietly beside her, just watching her, which she always does and Jessie had gotten used to it.

She turned around to smile at her friend, and was intrigued to see Katie staring intently at her. She met her gaze.

"Uh… Is something wrong?" Jessie asked. But was taken over by surprise when she leaned over and kissed her. She was too shocked to pull away. Jessie didn't exactly respond to the kiss, but her lips remained in contact with Katie's. She wasn't sure about what she felt. The mixed feelings that surged through her were confusing. After the kiss, they both sat in silence, just looking at each other, not knowing what to say. Until Katie said something that definitely caught Jessie off-guard.

"I love you Jessie." Katie whispered, breaking the ice that was built between them after the kiss…

Jessie didn't say anything. Heck, she had no idea what to say. She never thought about dating Katie, or any other girl for that matter 'coz she's straight, and she always had her eyes on Paul. They weren't serious to the point of exchanging I love you's but she believes that she loves him, and actually hearing someone else say that to her was… Confusing.

And then Paul came.

"Ready to go?" Paul's voice suddenly came out of nowhere, and Jessie's head snapped to look for the owner of the voice. Ah, the charming smile of her gorgeous boyfriend caught her attention. Her eyes shifted back to Katie, who didn't seem to pay attention to Paul's presence. She turned her eyes back to Paul, who was too cheery to notice the tension between the two people sitting before him.

Imagine Jessie's dilemma. Does she leave with the guy she shared so much excitement with, or does she stay with the girl who just admitted that she loves her? I told you she was shallow and superficial, didn't I?

Throwing one last look, she saw the hopeful expression in Katie's face. Then she took Paul's waiting hand, and made the biggest mistake she had ever made in her life.

SHE LEFT KATIE.


	2. Monkey Business

**SOMEWHERE IN TIME**

by:peach83

**CHAPTER 1MONKEY BUSINESS**

LUISA's Restaurant, one of the best restaurants in the Chicago…

Zoe was anxiously waiting at the farthest table in the room when Grace, one of her sisters and business partner, came back to join her after using the ladies' room.

"Are you okay? You look constipated." Grace joked, and then laughed. Zoe mockingly sneered at her.

_**Grace Manning, a.k.a. Grace, 26 years old, an entrepreneur, Jessie's less psychotic stepsister (Zoe being the more psychotic one).**_

"Where in the world could Jessie possibly be?" Zoe whined, as Grace took the seat opposite her. She had been text messaging Jessie and Jessie hadn't even bothered to reply to her messages. She even tried to call her but Jessie wouldn't answer her celphone either. When Zoe tried to reach her at MOMENTS, Jessie's photo studio and office, her assistant Francis informed her that Jessie left early.

_**Zoe Manning, a.k.a. Zoe, 23 years old, Jessie's crazy stepsister, a persistent businesswoman, a wedding planner in particular, has unbelievable social skills, charming, very much in love, that's why she's in the wedding business in the first place.**_

"What are you guys up to?" Grace inquired.

"Business." Zoe snorted. "Supposed to be good enough to make her come running over, right?" Zoe complained again. Jessie never had the perfect sense of time anyway, and it's starting to irritate Zoe.

"Give her a break, Zoe." Grace sighed.

"Why would I do that? This is business we're talking about Grace. This is OUR business. She has to at least try to be responsible sometimes." Zoe retorted.

"Ian just got back home. You can't expect her to come running into YOUR arms when she could run into HIS." Grace smiled. Zoe stared back at her, her mouth hanging open in surprise. Grace noticed the look on Zoe's face. "What, you didn't know?"

"Well, duh. Don't you know the difference between the constipated-look and the surprised-look? You're my sister, you're supposed to know me better than that." Zoe frowned, Grace chuckled.

"Seriously, you didn't know? Ian's been here for like, a week now." Grace said.

"I had coffee with Jessie last night and she never even mentioned anything. No wonder why she had that goofy grin on her face and had been acting giddy all night!" Zoe exclaimed. "Unbelievable… You know, sometimes, she makes me feel like I'm just a business partner and never a friend nor sister." That's Zoe, with her drama antics, a product of her years of being a member of the drama club while in university, which made Grace laugh even more.

"Zoe, shut up. You're overdoing it. Maybe she wants to keep Ian's attention to herself for now. Those lovebirds hadn't seen each other for a year. Just be a sister and try to understand." The waiter finally served their order. Grace smiled at the waiter and uttered a sincere thanks. When she looked back at Zoe, her face was all scrounged up.

"What?" Wondering why Zoe was looking at her like that.

"Are you into that waiter?" Zoe asked, almost wincing.

"What are you talking about? Are you on drugs?" Grace was amused.

"Oh come on, you were totally charming him." Zoe narrowed her eyes on Grace.

"No I wasn't." Grace glowered at Zoe.

"You smiled at him."

"I was being polite. I mean, look at him, he's probably not older than 19 years old. Do I look like a child abuser?" Grace growled at Zoe.

Just then, Jessie came rushing from the door's direction. Grace smiled at her, while Zoe eyed her curiously. She took the seat beside Grace.

"What did I miss?" Jessie smiled.

_**Jessica Sammler, a.k.a. Jessie, 25 years old, a renowned photographer, artistic, messy, moody, impulsive, liberal, passionate in what she does, a believer of romance, but is still confused about her own, risk-taker, adventurer.**_

"You're late." Zoe whined again.

"I had a hard time trying to find a parking space. And you haven't even started dinner." Jessie perused through the menu, and after finding what she wants, she called the waiter and placed her order.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that Ian's here." Zoe finally blurted out.

"Zoe, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you, but I wanted to keep him to myself for a while." Jessie smiled.

"You know what, that's not fair, 'coz you told Grace. We're close!"

"I didn't tell her. She just happened to have a run in with us at Annabelles' last night." Jessie assured Zoe. Zoe could be such a kid sometimes. Grace nodded in agreement. Zoe studied both her sisters' faces.

"So you're not leaving me out?"

"Of course not. We love you, don't you know that? And besides, you are my favorite sister." Jessie's patronizing seemed to have worked, 'coz Zoe finally smiled. But Grace lifted her right eyebrow at Jessie's direction, which Jessie merely dismissed.

"You really are weird sometimes." Grace said while shaking her head, which earned her a mock glare from Zoe. Then the three of them laughed.

"So, let's get to business." Zoe's eyes lit up, file folder in her hands.

"Okay, shoot." Jessie grinned. She didn't really need sideline jobs, like doing weddings. She has a stable business. She gets requested for big time photoshoots for national magazines and fashion shows. She even won international creative competitions and some of her best shots got published in Time Magazine thrice. But she knew Zoe needs her help in the wedding business. First of all, her reputation attracts customers, second, with their tandem, they leave satisfied clients, and third, the money isn't so bad either.

"Simple garden wedding, so the tone is laid-back with the touch of nature. The couple wanted a pre-wedding, and an actual wedding album. But they have limited time. So the first photoshoot happens on Saturday." Zoe said without looking up at Jessie.

"I can't be there on Saturday." Jessie looked apologetically at Zoe. Zoe looked up, and Grace turned her head to face Jessie.

"You have a photoshoot in Florida?" Zoe assumed.

"Uh, no. Actually, I'm taking a few days off."

"Why?" Zoe wondered. Jessie never went off for a vacation without still doing business. That's not how she is.

"Ian and I are visiting his parents in North Carolina." Jessie smiled again.

"Wow." Was the only thing Grace could say.

"So I assume that Francis would be taking over then?" Zoe frowned.

"Well, yeah. I'll try to make it up next time." Jessie pouted and just had to use her puppy-dog look as if she's at Zoe's mercy. Grace elbowed her.

"Jessie, stop it. You're not even cute." Grace was laughing hysterically, and Jessie laughed with her.

"Fine. Tell Francis. But, can you please give him detailed instructions? 'Coz no matter how good he is, he's not as good as you, and it means BAD business, so Jessie, please." Zoe pleaded.

"Don't worry about it. It will be okay." Jessie chuckled.

"Okay isn't good enough, I want it to be great."

"Fine, it will be GREAT. So don't fret, and let's just eat. I'm hungry." Jessie said and devoured Grace's mango cheesecake. Grace's jaw dropped.

"Hey, that's mine!" Grace said in disbelief. Zoe laughed, and this time, it was Grace who glared at her.

"Sorry, I'm really hungry. Here, you can have it now." Jessie grinned, and pushed the half-eaten plate of cheesecake back to Grace.

"You're such a pig." Grace shook her head again. Her friends are totally uncontrollable.

"A good-looking pig." Jessie grinned charmingly.

"Whatever, you're still a pig." Grace retorted. Then they laughed again.

"So, Grace, is there anything you have to say?" Zoe turns her head to Grace, waiting for her response. The only reason why she's asking the other sister was because she is her business partner. But whatever Grace has to say, Zoe will ignore it anyway. She will run the business the way she wants. And Grace really has nothing to say about it. Well, Grace of course knows it.

"As long as you're bringing in money, I don't care what you do." Grace smirks.

"Sooner or later, you're gonna have to help me in this business, hands-on."

"Oh no, I don't like weddings that much." Grace shakes her head firmly.

After a rather long chat and catching up with each other's lives, the three decided to head home. Jessie offered to give Grace a ride since Zoe only picked her up. While driving, the smile wouldn't leave Jessie's face.

"Weird." Grace grinned at her stepsister.

"What?" Jessie threw a brief glance at Grace.

"That smile on your face."

"What, I can't smile when I'm happy?" Jessie joked. Grace turned in her seat to face Jessie.

"I'm glad that you're happy." Grace said sincerely.

"Thanks."

"So, how is he?"

"Intense." Jessie replied dreamily, her smile even growing wider.

"I wasn't asking about him in bed, Sammler, euuw, over share." Grace winced, and Jessie looked flustered, but they laughed anyway.

"I wasn't referring to THAT either. You know, you have such a corrupt mind. Ian has a normally… Well, intense personality." Jessie emphasized the personality part, then burst out laughing.

"Corrupt mind? Well, I have YOU to thank for that." Grace joked.

"Hey, don't accuse me of corrupting you. I think it's the other way around." The two laughed again.

"So… Wow, you're coming with him to see his parents. That seem… Serious." Grace studied her friend's reaction, but Jessie briefly looked at her. "Have you talked about it?"

"About what?" Jessie wasn't sure about what Grace was referring to.

"Your current situation." Grace didn't take her eyes off her friend as she waited for her answer. Jessie stopped her X-Trail on a red light. They fell into a short silence before Jessie spoke again.

"Please spare me the long-distance-relationship-never-works shit." Jessie was almost pleading.

"I'm not going to say that. But you guys have to talk about it. Having a boyfriend 2 months in a year isn't my idea of a relationship. And I don't think it's healthy for both of you. I know you love him, and he loves you. And you're happy with each other. And I haven't seen you that happy since---"

"Oh don't even go there." Jessie cut her off, knowing what Grace was going to say. They stared at each other for a while, knowing what the other was thinking. Grace decided to drop what she intended to say.

"I know I told you that I'll spare you the long-distance-relationship-never-works shit. But it could happen, you know. And I don't want to see you so miserable again. Jessie, you've had enough of that."

The traffic light turned green, so Jessie put the car on move again.

"So, what are you suggesting? Marriage?" Jessie was rather incredulous.

"Maybe, or maybe not. I mean, it's not a solution, it's a complication. I'm not telling you to force yourself into something you're not ready for. What I'm saying is one of you has to give way. One of you has to love the other enough to make a life-altering decision, like moving away, to close that distance that's keeping you from knowing each other more, or from loving each other more."

Jessie knew Grace was right. She wasn't happy about the 2 months a year arrangement that she has with Ian. She wanted something more, she wanted to be with him more and feel him more, but with both their sky rocketing careers, it's just so damn hard. Ian calls whenever he has time, they exchange emails everyday, and he comes home 2 months in a year. Until one of them decides that they are ready to leave their current lifestyle, they'll just continue doing this long distance thing. And for now, that's good enough for her.

"Ian is perfect, Grace. And yes, you're right. I love him. And someday, maybe I will marry him. So far, we haven't complained about the distance, and we haven't discussed who's moving where. But THIS arrangement still works. So I don't think one of us is going to be making any life-altering decision soon. But, thanks for telling me your thoughts." Jessie smiled at Grace. Grace smiled back.

SATURDAY...

"She's unbelievable. I haven't even been in Raleigh for 1 hour and Zoe's already screaming on the phone asking me to come take over that photoshoot in Chicago. Why won't she just let Francis do his work?" Jessie complained on the phone, she was talking to Grace on the other line, who was having lunch alone at her parent's house in Evanston. She visits every Saturday to see her mom and dad.

"_Don't you ever get used to Zoe? She freaks out over small things. You know what you should do? Turn your phone off!" Grace laughed. _

"She's a good businesswoman. But she's so freakin' annoying sometimes!" Jessie laughed with Grace.

"_So, you're in North Carolina already?" Grace steered the conversation._

"Yeah, I just finished lunch with Ian's parents. They were really thrilled to see me. They told me they've seen my published photos in Time Magazine. I didn't even know they read Time Magazine." Jessie said excitedly.

"_You're obviously very welcome." Grace grinned._

"His parents are great. And I get along with Ian's brothers and sister, they're almost like my own. I'm not sure if I'm dreaming though, but they are being EXTRA nice to me since I arrived today. And you know what they prepared for lunch? All of my favorite food. I'm pretty sure I'd double my size before I could get back there." Jessie chuckled.

"_Ian must have told them." Grace chuckled._

"By the way, don't forget Saturday's dinner next week, okay? Zoe's coming with Addi."

"_Okay, I'll be there."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

NIGHT... Jessie was at the third floor balcony of Ian's ancestral home, looking over the night sky. She smiled upon feeling Ian's arms snake his way on her waist. He rested his chin on Jessie's right shoulder, while Jessie leaned back.

"I love the way you smell." Ian said, while burying his face on the back of Jessie's neck.

_**IAN WILBANKS, 27 years old, US Marine Corps, had been serving for 2 years, and had been Jessie's boyfriend for 3 years. He fits Jessie's idea of a Dream Guy: romantic, sweet, loving, but always too far away to even be there for her when she needs him.**_

"I love the way you smell too." Jessie chuckled. And they stood there, in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just loving being with each other's company.

"Honey?" Ian broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Ian said sincerely. Jessie was surprised by the apology. She doesn't remember having a fight with her boyfriend, so why was he apologizing? Jessie turned around, Ian's arms still on her waist, and she looked straight into his eyes.

"Why are you apologizing?" Jessie's voice was traced with worry.

"For being gone too long." Looking at Ian's pensive eyes almost broke Jessie's heart, but she just had to smile.

"Ian, where is this coming from? We're okay." Jessie touched his face, trailing his left cheek with her right hand.

"But I should have been there for you more… Jessie, I love you."

"I know. And I love you too." She smiled.

"It's hard being away from you. I drive myself crazy sometimes, just thinking about the distance." Ian said in exasperation, the feeling of missing Jessie is starting to overwhelm him.

"Hey, you're here now, that's what matters, right?" Jessie reassured her boyfriend.

Ian looked straight into her eyes, as if trying to see her soul. Jessie stared back, not blinking once. Ian looked nervous, but she couldn't even tell why. After a short silence between them, Ian spoke again.

"What do you think of Texas?" Ian's eyes finally brightened.

"It's… Far." Was the only thing Jessie could think of. She had no clue why Ian was asking her that question.

"I mean, what do you think of Texas, in general?" Ian chuckled at her answer.

"Of all the 51 States? I think it's the best place to be. It's different without the snow, but I never really liked snow anyway." Jessie answered nonchalantly.

"And it's not so far from California. It's easier to come to Hollywood if ever you have to do a photoshoot for Vanity Fair or Elle Magazine." Ian grinned.

"Ian, that's wishful thinking. Vanity Fair or Elle? That's big time." Jessie said incredulously.

"Well, it wouldn't be so hard to introduce you to the industry when you have your amazing photos in Time Magazine under your belt."

"I've never really thought about it." Jessie eyed her boyfriend, something was going on in his head.

"You love horses." Ian grinned.

"So?" Jessie was starting to get intrigued.

"And you love living in the country, with all the trees and the animals, and the sceneries. We could buy a ranch with lots of horses, and maybe cattle's. Maybe a ranch with a hiking trail and a natural waterfall. It wouldn't be hard to find one."

"_Buy a ranch?_ " Jessie echoed what Ian just said. Did she hear him right? She still isn't sure.

"You've been planning to work on your portfolio, right? And you said you want it to be a photo documentation of the world. Well, Americac isn't exactly the 'world', but it's a good start. You can tour all the 51 States when I'm away for work. You should go New Orleans first and check out the Mardi Gras and the French-influenced towns. You'll love it."

Jessie looked at Ian agape. She understood what he was saying, but she wasn't sure why he was planning all of these things that she should do when she arrives at Texas when she haven't even thought about going there in the near future. Ian must have noticed the confused look on Jessie's face.

"I am so stupid." Ian sighed.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I still love you." Jessie joked. Ian smiled.

"This is supposed to be the most romantic night of our lives. I could have just invited you to dinner, have a group of violinist play music for us, and I could have just asked you to dance and go down on my knees. Instead, I'm here, proposing to you in the most idiotic fashion that is totally embarrassing me right now." Ian looked apologetically at Jessie's face, whose jaw just dropped after hearing the 'proposing' part. "What the hell, I'll go down on my knees anyway." Ian chuckled nervously. Then, he went down on his knees, his right hand now reached for Jessie's right, and his left reached for the small black box in his pocket. Jessie remained staring at him in disbelief. He opened the box, and Jessie saw the most beautiful white gold ring with a small diamond adorning it. "Jessie Sammler, will you marry me?" Ian smiled. He was nervous.

Jessie could see how nervous Ian is. She stood there, watching her boyfriend waiting anxiously for her answer. But she didn't say a word for a while.

"Jessie?" Ian called at his girlfriend. She seemed to have fallen in a trance 'coz she haven't spoken a word since he popped the big question. Finally, he was able to bring her back to earth, 'coz Jessie blinked.

Embarrassed, Jessie tried to shake her head out of cobwebs. Then, she smiled at Ian.

"Yes, Ian..." She was overwhelmed with different feelings which made her voice tremble. Ian put the ring in Jessie's right ring finger, a wide smile plastered on his face. After admiring how the ring looked so good on Jessie's hand, he got up and moved his face closer to hers.

"I don't want to be away from you again." Ian whispered.

"Neither do I." Jessie replied.

When Ian leaned down for a kiss, Jessie closed her eyes, and let herself get carried away. She'd never been this happy in her life.


	3. A Blast From The Past

**CHAPTER 2A BLAST FROM THE PAST**

The next Friday…

Jessie was busy developing pictures inside her darkroom. Those were the pictures she took while spending time with Ian and his family in Raleigh, and some other miscellaneous photos that for others wouldn't make any sense, but for her, it was a tangible documentation of life, through her art. She was busy looking at a picture of her and Ian riding a raft at the Park, then she let out a deep sigh. Suddenly, the door opened, and Jessie scrambled to cover her negatives from the light.

"Jessie!" Zoe raised her voice in the darkness then shut the door close again.

"Zoe?" Jessie said in disbelief. She had to hide all of her negatives first before turning the white light on. "What the hell are you doing here?" She was obviously annoyed.

"Francis told me you were at your workplace. First, I went to the other one to see if you're busy developing photos but you weren't there, so I assumed you're here. Why do you have two workplaces in the first place?"

"Don't you knock? You almost exposed my negatives."

"Negatives are so 18th century. There's a reason why digital cameras were invented, you know." Zoe frowned. She never understood why Jessie kept on using her manual cameras. Jessie was definitely good at it, but Zoe thought it wasn't practical.

"Did you come here to insult my camera preference?" Jessie inquired, hoping to get rid of Zoe as soon as possible.

"Actually, no. I came here to tell you that despite how annoying Francis could be, I want him to be the photographer for the Brennan-Smith wedding."

"Really?" Jessie was surprised. What convinced Zoe to let Francis do those wedding photographs?

"Really. And I already assigned Grace to take over the planning. She will be the one working with Francis." Zoe confirmed. Jessie's right eyebrow shot high into air.

"You ASSIGNED Grace?" Jessie stared in obvious disbelief. Grace will never take orders from Zoe... Not until Zoe goes all mad at her anyway.

"Yeah." Zoe frowns, not seeing the relevance.

"And she agreed?" Jessie then narrowed her eyes at Zoe. Zoe crosses her arms.

"Of course." Zoe raises her voice in an octave, making it clear that Jessie is starting to annoy her. Jessie pondered as to what Zoe must have done to convince Grace to plan this wedding, 'coz Grace, as she said before, doesn't like weddings, though her planning skills are as exceptional as Zoe's.

"I told her she has to manage the business with me, hands-on, remember?" Zoe said impatiently. Jessie decided to drop the subject.

"So, why did you pull me out again?"

"'Coz the two of us are doing a bigger wedding." Zoe grinned, almost proudly.

Jessie picked up her oldest and most trusted manual camera, which was rested on her work table. She detached the 90 mm. lens and started cleaning it.

"We are?" Jessie smiled. Zoe gets so excited like a kid whenever she's being chosen to plan a wedding. Well, she's really good at it.

"Yeah. You'll love this. Beach wedding at a country club in Vermont."

"Country Club? Must be rich. Did you say Vermont? It's a gay wedding?" Jessie asks. Zoe nods.

"They want gardenias for flowers and the dresses and clothes will be the traditional white." Zoe smiled at her.

"Beach wedding, with gardenias, and traditional white motif? That's MY dream wedding." Jessie looked curiously at Zoe.

"I know, that's why I said you'd love it." Zoe noticed the wide smile on Jessie's face. "What's that smile?" She eyed her curiously.

"What smile?" Jessie pretended innocent. Ah, weddings make her feel mushy nowadays.

"What's up?" Zoe wouldn't stop asking her questions until she spills, Jessie knew that.

"I know you too well, Jessie, don't act innocent around me, 'coz you're not." Zoe reprimanded her. "I know your smiles."

"My smiles?" Jessie asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I know your smile when you're happy, or when you're pretending to be happy, or when you're… Oh come on Jessie, don't make me enumerate it all." Zoe frowned.

Jessie laughed.

"Ian and I are getting married." Jessie looked up at Zoe, and saw when Zoe's jaw almost hit the floor, eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh my God." Zoe mumbled.

"I know." Jessie grinned.

"Oh my God!" Zoe repeated in surprise.

"I know!" Jessie chuckled. Zoe's facial expression was priceless. Zoe threw her arms around her sister and hugged her tight.

"Jessie, I'm so happy for you!" Zoe was hysterical.

"Thanks, but you're crushing my bones, Zoe." Jessie laughed. Zoe let go. Tears were forming in her eyes, to Jessie's amusement. "Oh please, Zoe, don't tell me you're gonna cry on my wedding day too." Jessie joked.

"These are tears of joy, okay? You can't blame me for being too happy for you." Then both of them laughed. "So, when is the wedding going to be? Do I get to plan it?" Zoe asked excitedly.

"We haven't discussed the details… Uh… We might get married in DC." Jessie said slowly, anticipating the change on Zoe's face. And she anticipated right. The smile slowly faded from Zoe's face, looking at her.

"So… You'll be the one moving then?"

"Well, it's easier. After the wedding, we're moving to Texas. It would be more practical for me to adjust. Actually, it's a favor for me. It's about time to take my career up to the next level.

"Next level?" Zoe asked curiously.

"Yeah. I'll be able to start working on my portfolio, and I could try my luck at Vanity Fair and Elle." Jessie grinned.

"Wow!" Zoe's eyes widened again in good surprise. "That's great Jessie!"

"It is." Then they fell into silence again.

"But I'll miss you." Zoe said sincerely.

"I'll miss you guys too... I know it's unexpected, but I'm not getting any younger. And besides, we've been apart too long."

"Yeah, I can imagine the sexual tension." Zoe joked and laughed. Jessie elbowed her. Jessie finished cleaning her 90 mm. lens so she put it back down the table, and picked up the 180 mm. lens to clean it.

"Let's get back to business, Zoe. When do we meet this couple so we could discuss what they really want their photos to look like?"

"The Singer-Holden Nuptials will be happening next month. They want the best wedding album in the world, whatever that means. It's your field. So, it's up to you. And they want a documentary of their life before and after they met." Zoe said as-a-matter-of fact.

"Singer?" The surname suddenly stirred Jessie's curiosity. It was weird, feeling her heart double its beat just hearing that familiar surname she'd never spoken in years.

"Katherine Singer and Dana Holden." Zoe replied nochalantly. And suddenly, something crashed on the floor which made her jump. Jessie had lost her grip on her 180 mm. lens and it shattered on the floor. "Oh my gosh, Jessie, are you okay?!" She hoped that no broken lens particle had cut through Jessie's feet, since she was wearing slippers at that time.

"I'm fine. You?" She bent down to pick up the broken pieces.

"I'm fine. I'm worried about you. Did you cut yourself?"

"No." Was Jessie's short answer. Zoe helped her in picking up the pieces of shattered lens.

"Sorry about your lens." Zoe knew how important that lens was for her friend.

"That's okay. I can find a replacement." Jessie tried to say casually. After being able to pick up all the visible pieces of the broken lens, she threw it in the trash.

"What happened?" Zoe inquired, suddenly noticing the change in Jessie's mood.

"I just lost my grip, that's all." Jessie avoided her friend's eyes, and kept shifting her gaze on the photographs clipped on her wall. Zoe studied her face.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little distracted."

"I'm okay." Jessie forced a smile, and wondered why she finds it so hard to smile at the moment. Finally convincing herself that Jessie's okay and probably just bummed after shattering one of her favorite lenses, Zoe decided to lighten up the mood, or so she thought.

"You should meet Katie. She's so funny and charming, you'll like her." Zoe chuckled. Jessie couldn't think of anything to say to that so she merely smiled. "Anyway, we're meeting them tonight at South Waters. So... I'll see you at 7pm? They promised to treat us to dinner." Zoe grinned. She loves expensive dinners. And she loves country clubs. This couple apparently is not very average.

"Huh?" Jessie wasn't concentrating on what Zoe was saying.

"South Waters, 7pm. Jessie, are you even listening to me?"

"Uh, okay. I'll see you there." Jessie avoided Zoe's eyes again.

"I don't have a car right now, so you're gonna have to pick me up."

"Fine." Jessie started cleaning up her workroom.

"Does Grace know you're getting married?" Zoe asked curiously. Jessie shook her head.

"Great! Can I tell her, please?" She pouted.

"Why?"

"So she'll know that for once, you informed me first! I'll call her right now. See you later Jessie!" Zoe pranced around the room before leaving. Jessie just had to shake her head, Zoe was losing her mind again.

Zoe was long gone before Jessie realized she had been staring in space longer than she would allow herself to.

Zoe was absolutely surprised when Jessie showed up at her house earlier than she expected. She climbed into Jessie's silver X-Trail and buckled her seatbelt.

"That's a progress." Zoe commented.

"What is?" Jessie put the vehicle on the move again.

"You're early. Banged your head somewhere?" Zoe smirks.

"I'm not in the mood for your wrath tonight so, I showed up early," Jessie joked.

"You know what? You should make it a habit. More people will actually be glad if you do." Zoe suggested.

"And deny myself the pleasure of annoying you? No way." Jessie chuckled.

"Trying to impress the clients?"

"No. I just want this to be over so I could go home early. Ian's waiting for me."

"You guys are really making up for the lost time in the past year, aren't you?" Zoe grinned. Jessie smiled.

In a few minutes, they reached South Waters Country Club, thanks to Jessie's lunatic driving. They almost hit another car on their way to the country club, and later stopped at the parking area of the club with a screech. Zoe held her chest.

"You're not trying to kill me, are you?"

"Well, not here and not now. Get out of the car and let's get this over with." Jessie let out a deep breath, and pushed the car door open, and Zoe followed her.

Both of them, or rather Zoe, were waiting patiently at the lavish clubhouse, for their clients. She noticed the way Jessie kept on drumming her fingers on the table, and she even played with the silverware rested in front of them as they waited for their dinner.

"Don't scratch that, it's expensive." Zoe jokingly warned her friend, who was too agitated to even pay attention to her. When Jessie didn't even look up at her, she nudged her.

"They're wasting my time." Jessie remarked, her annoyance getting to the best of her.

"Jessie, come on, they could have been tied up in a crazy traffic." Zoe frowned at Jessie's impatience.

"Are you kidding me? I'm in the same vicinity and I arrived here early." Jessie was really starting to get angry. "I'm going to the ladies' room." She got up and walked away, but instead of going to the ladies' room, she went outside to take a walk.

South Waters has one of the best landscapes Jessie has ever seen. She had only been here once, when one of her university friends got married, but never had the chance to return until now. And she told Zoe that she wanted a beach wedding if ever she'll get married someday, with gardenias, and the motif she wanted was traditional white. As she stood near a painted cement railing overlooking the beautiful Michigan Lake, she couldn't help but smile.

And she almost jumped when she felt her celphone vibrating inside her back pocket. It was Zoe.

"Where the hell are you? Katie and Dana are here!" Zoe yelled over the phone and Jessie had to pull her celphone away from her ears to make sure she doesn't impair her hearing.

"I'm coming." She replied calmly.

"Just make sure you---" Zoe continued, but Jessie purposely hung up and didn't hear the rest of her tantrums. Before entering the clubhouse, Jessie stopped at the door, eyeing for Zoe and their clients who are supposed to be sitting with them in the room. And she found them.

She closed her eyes, gathered her guts, and walked bravely towards the direction of their table.

"Finally! Where have you been?" Zoe said to her as she joined them in the table.

"I got attracted by the view outside. It was too breath-taking to pass up." Jessie looked at Zoe, trying her best to avoid looking straight at the two people sitting opposite them, whom she noticed had been holding hands under the table. Sweet.

"Never mind. Jessie these are Katie Singer and Dana Holden, our new clients." Looking at the couple was now inevitable, for Zoe excitedly introduced the three to each other.

So Jessie, as much as she dreaded it, eventually met the eyes of their beaming clients, and saw the face that's been haunting her in years.

"Hi Jessie." Katie smiled, and so did Dana.

_**Katherine Singer, or just plain Katie, the mysterious architect, has a way of letting people know how she feels through her eyes, while Jessie loves adventures, she's the exact opposite.**_

"Hi." Jessie would have replied with a longer answer, but after years of not seeing Katie, she doesn't really know what to say.

"It's nice to meet you." Katie continued, while what she said totally surprised Jessie.

_Nice to meet you? What's that all about? _Jessie thought, as she felt as if her heart just dropped on the floor. If Katie was trying to pretend that they didn't know each other, she was really offended. She thought about saying something back, but couldn't think of anything.

All through dinner, Zoe, Katie and Dana discussed the details of the wedding, the couple looked so eager, to Jessie's annoyance. They're getting married, she gets it, but still she couldn't help but be annoyed. The two were acting too sugary sweet, and it was disgustingly cute. She has no idea where this animosity was coming from. Well, aside from the fact that Katie seemed determine to pretend they've never met, she couldn't think of anything else. Katie smiled at her direction a few times, and she forced herself to smile back. Dana had asked her a few questions which forced her to speak and join the hyper discussion for a while, and so did Katie. And what surprised her was when she asked her what school she went to.

_Is she fucking kidding me?! _The thought was blaring in her head. Of all the questions she could ask her, that's the first thing she could think about. She wanted to yell, _"of course I went to Harvard, we lived across each other's dormitories you jerk!"_. But Jessie was able to control herself, to her surprise, despite of how much she wanted to strangle Katie across the table right now.

After answering a few questions, Jessie sat there like a log, not joining the conversation at all. The heck with it, she was only there for the photos.

Jessie wondered why she was even there. The couple had already told her what kind of album they want. She knew exactly where and how to take the photos. Now, Zoe, Katie and Dana are discussing some nonsensical things, like how they met, which was boring Jessie to death, not to mention, annoying her to death.

An agonizing hour later, Jessie was able to excuse herself from the group, reasoning a headache. Well, it wasn't like she was lying 'coz she was really starting to have a headache. And she was glad when Zoe didn't even make an attempt to stop her from leaving. She was so much into the wedding discussion. When she got up to leave the table, Katie smiled at her again. And this time, she didn't smile back. The hell with it.

Then she was off, thinking that if Katie was acting, he was doing real good at it.

"How could you totally forget someone in just 5 years? Hell, I could even remember a few of my unimportant classmates in gradeschool!" Jessie said to herself as she drove back home.

Upon reaching her single-storey apartment, she silently walked into her bedroom. The lights were off, and the only audible sound was Ian's breathing. She turned her lamp on. Her boyfriend was peacefully sleeping on the right side of the bed, and she just heard herself let out a deep sigh.

Feeling exhausted, she took her clothes off, and before jumping into her pajamas, she decided to have a quick bubble bath. The quick bath took longer than she intended. Her mind was swirling with so many thoughts. And her mind drifted to 5 years ago, the incident at the library, and the aftershock of it…

After their kiss, she didn't see Katie around. She wanted to see her but she felt too confused to even initiate a meeting. Things are falling apart with Paul. He complained about how her head had been flying around those days and finally he gave up on her. And it didn't even bother her.

Then she finally realized why. She was in love with Katie. She gathered her guts to see her, but she was nowhere to be found. She changed her celphone number and left the dormitory, and when she looked for her back home, her brother Austin told her that Katie applied for an architecture program at a university in Paris, France, and she got accepted. When she asked for her new number and her address, Austin didn't give it to her, per Katie's order.

And that was it. Katie was gone. And Jessie was miserable for a year.

If this was Katie's way to get back at her, it was the perfect revenge plan. 'Coz her pretending that it was the first time they met really got into Jessie.

_What game is she playing? _Was the question in Jessie's head.

SATURDAY…

Jessie almost jumped out of bed upon feeling someone's breathing just a few inches above her head, which resulted to a really painful headbutt. The left side of her head hit Ian's nose, almost breaking it. Ian held his nose, groaning in pain. Jessie, upon realizing what just happened, was totally thrown out of sleep.

"Oh my God! Ian, are you okay?!" She was worried sick, and blamed herself for causing the collision.

"I'm okay baby, just a little… Hurt." Ian chuckled, still holding his nose. He was amused to see the expression on his girlfriend's face. It was actually funny.

"I'm so sorry." Jessie checked on Ian's nose, but it wasn't bleeding, to her relief.

"I told you, its okay. I was just wondering. I haven't even done anything that might surprise you. What made you jerk?" Ian finally felt the pain in his nose subsided.

"I felt your breathing in my face, I thought someone was trying to… I don't know, I just panicked."

"I was trying to give you a good morning kiss. Or…" Ian motioned to the window at Jessie's right, and she saw that it was almost noon. "An afternoon kiss." Jessie smiled bashfully, with apologies though.

"I guess I'm still not used to having anyone in the house, especially you." She reached for his face and touched his nose. "Okay ka na ba?" Jessie asked worriedly.

"Never been better." Ian grinned, then leaned over to kiss her, but Jessie pulled away before he even could, and it plastered a frown in Ian's face. Seeing his reaction, Jessie warned him. "I have morning breath."

"I don't care." And Ian continued what he intended on doing.

After a short make-out session, Ian finally let go of Jessie who was dying to go and use the bathroom. When she finished brushing her teeth and taking a shower, she left the bathroom, and found Ian in the bedroom already dressed. She stood at the bathroom door on her towel, drying her hair.

"Going somewhere?" She inquired.

"We are." Ian smiled at while he stood in front of the mirror, fixing himself.

"We are?"

"Yeah. Have you forgotten? Your sisters are coming over for dinner tonight. We haven't really bought anything yet. We can't feed them pizzas and beer, can we? That's ridiculous."

Jessie's jaw dropped. She almost forgot about dinner, and was very thankful that Ian reminded her. She immediately rummaged through her closet, trying to find something to casual to wear.

"That's why I had to wake you even though I don't want to. I love watching you sleep, you looked so cute." Ian turned to look adoringly at his girlfriend, who now looked flustered.

"Oh, so now I'm a form of entertainment?" Jessie joked.

"A lovely entertainment." Ian joked back, and they both chuckled at their silliness.

This is what Jessie loves about Ian. They are very comfortable with each other. It felt like they were soulmates.

"So, what time did you get in last night? I was wondering what kept you sleeping past your wake time. You hated waking up beyond 9am." Ian asked casually. And Jessie seemed to have stopped moving.

She was only able to fall into sleep at around 5 that morning. Last night, she even stayed in the tub for 2 hours, just sitting there, thinking until she was cold. Her thoughts went in circles, centering on that one person she never expected to see again.

"Jessie?" Ian called her back to earth. Jessie shook her head, and turned around, forcing a smile.

"Yeah… Uhm… I'm not sure what time I got in." Jessie shifted her focus back to finding clothes.

"How did the meeting go?" Ian asked, he seemed really interested to know. Well, he wants to know everything about his future wife, and what's the harm in that, right?

"Uh… It's okay. It took a long time. It was Zoe's job to listen anyway, I mean, I only wanted to know what they wanted with their photos. I basically sat there like some kind of zombie." Jessie chuckled nervously, wishing Ian wouldn't be able to hear the hammering in her heart. And why was she having nerve problems anyway? Ian was only asking how the meeting went. It was just a meeting… With Katie and her future wife. She didn't realize she zoned out on Ian again.

"Honey, are you okay?" Ian walked over to hear, feeling her forehead.

"Ha? Yeah, I'm fine." Jessie snatched a pair of faded jeans on her closet and a plain white shirt. She decided to dress down since they would only be out buying groceries.

"You turned a little pale for a while there… Are you feeling alright?" Ian didn't believe Jessie. "We could postpone tonight's dinner, I'm sure your friends will understand."

"I'm okay, honey. Just wait for me outside, okay?" Jessie kissed him on the cheek before Ian left the room.

Jessie's friends arrived just in time for dinner that night. Overall, it was a great dinner. Jessie had learned a thing or two from her uncle who was a chef and now she was able to put that input to good use. Ian of course enjoyed their meal. Grace and Zoe were ecstatic to learn the recipe of their dinner, which Jessie mentioned, was something she learned at a small town somewhere in Portugal in her past short adventures. Ian and Zoe's boyfriend Addi, appreciated the food very much, and were both sucked into a serious conversation, which, you guess right, all about the US Marine, the Pentagon, the missions in Iraq, Iran and Lebanon, types of guns and rifles, and all those uninteresting things that the girls couldn't understand what these guys are so fascinated about. What is it with men and war anyway?

Realizing that the "guy-talk" isn't about to end soon, Jessie, Grace and Zoe decided to excuse themselves from the agony of boredom. Zoe asked Jessie's permission to use her computer to sort out some business deals over the net, and was allowed to, while Jessie cleaned the dishes out with Grace helping her.

Both of them were drying the plates in silence, and Grace couldn't take it anymore.

"I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" Grace finally asked. Jessie had been quiet throughout dinner. She was beginning to suspect something was wrong.

"What?" Jessie, as usual, was suddenly brought back to earth.

"You barely talked. Those guys had basically talked about every topic possible which bored me and Zoe to death, but you barely even reacted. You spaced out the whole time at dinner. Jessie, what's wrong?" Grace asked worriedly.

"No, I'm… I was just thinking." Jessie responded, without looking at Grace. Then she heard her friend sigh.

"Is this about your upcoming wedding?" Grace guessed, thinking that maybe it was just wedding jitters, the bride acting all weird before making vows. But then, she knew the wedding wasn't even set yet.

"No." She said flatly. She wished she could just drop this topic. Jessie wasn't really in the mood to talk about her recent encounter with Katie.

"Care to share?"

Jessie finally looked up to meet her sister's gaze. Grace had her usual comforting smile plastered on her face. She let out a deep sigh, her mind having an internal debate whether to tell Grace or not. Well, she chose the former.

"It's this wedding that Zoe is planning."

"I thought Francis took over that one. I hated it when Zoe forced me to do that one... Don't tell me Zoe wants to do a re-shoot." Grace stated knowingly. She remembered how Zoe pestered Jessie that fateful Saturday morning when Jessie bailed herself out of the photoshoot and sent her assistant instead. Zoe wouldn't stop bombarding Jessie with her complaints.

"It's not that." Jessie said in almost a whisper, Grace had to lean closer to hear her.

"There's another wedding?" Grace assumed, that's the only logical thing.

"The Singer-Holden Nuptials." Jessie was bittersweet.

Grace frowned. Why would this wedding bother her sister this much? Seeing the confusion in Grace's face, Jessie continued.

"It's Katie Singer." She looked up at Grace again, and Grace's jaw suddenly dropped. She knew her. They weren't close but they went to the same class in highschool, and Jessie went to the same university with her. And she knew the story. She wasn't certain why Jessie was acting this way. Was Jessie hurt? Grace couldn't be sure. It was hard to read how Jessie feels at the moment. Jessie had moved on and is completely in love with Ian, that's what she knows. So why would this bother Jessie? This isn't supposed to bother her, is it? Or is this normal?

"Katie? The one who disappeared Katie? THE ONE WHO GOT AWAY Katie?" Grace still couldn't believe her ears. She was with Jessie all those times that she (Jessie) tried to find her. But luck wasn't with them.

Jessie nodded.

"Well, did you talk to her? What happened? Did she tell you why she just fell from the face of the earth?" Grace had so many questions, Jessie didn't understand a single one.

"We didn't really talk. Zoe did all the talking. Anyway, that's her job." After saying that, Grace looked at her in astonishment.

"You didn't even try?"

"What for, Grace? She barely even recognized me." That stung a bit.

"You're kidding, right?" Grace looked at her as if she just lost her head or something. Jessie shook her head. "That's impossible. How could you totally forget someone in just 5 years? You haven't changed that much. If you'll ask me, I can still remember half of my classmates in highschool, and who ran head to head for the highschool presidency."

"She asked me what university I went to." Jessie looked up, hurt etched on her face. Grace was even more astounded. "I wanted to say, _hey, we went to the same university you jerk, I can't believe those years turned you to such an ass, _but of course, I didn't tell her that or Zoe would have gone to a rage black out which I'm trying to prevent from happening. You know her." Jessie forced a chuckle.

"You're right, she's an ass." Grace spoke, without realizing what she just said. She's so not liking Katie at the moment.

"I never thought the day would come when you'd call her _ass._" Jessie, for the first time since yesterday, has a genuine smile on her face.

"Well, she deserves to be labeled, Jessie." Grace said firmly.

The two fell into a comfortable silence before Jessie spoke again.

"I know I hurt her… A lot… I practically chose someone else over her, in her face… That makes me an ass too. But I was wrong, I knew it and regretted it. God, I even lost one year of my life because of that mistake… I moved on, and obviously, she did too. So why pretend that she had never known me? Is this her way of trying to hurt me back? 'Coz to be honest with you, I am… I'm offended and I'm hurt… Katie and I used to be really good friends…" Jessie wanted to cry, but knew she wasn't in the position to. First, Ian would notice and she'd have to make a story to stop him from asking questions, second, why cry over some old friend who seemed not to care anymore?

Instead of saying anything, well, Grace couldn't think of anything to say in the first place, she gave Jessie a big hug, secretly wishing for the best.


	4. Memories

**A/N: Same disclaimer. I know it's not very long. But I got drained writing the seventh chapter of Time of your Life, so, I hope you guys understand. Enjoy reading! **

**CHAPTER 3MEMORIES**

The first photoshoot for Katie and Dana's wedding is at Jessie's studio, and Katie arrived first. Dana is still working on some financial documents at the Chicago branch of the bank where she works as an investment banker. The photos that will be taken will be used for the invitations and giveaways. Jessie tries to act civil towards Katie, which Katie isn't having a hard time doing, to Jessie's annoyance.

While waiting for the other half of the couple, Jessie proceeds setting up her cameras and the lights. Then, Francis helped her up in setting the new background especially designed for this wedding. She almost jumped out of her skin and almost dropped her camera on the floor upon hearing the familiar deep, female voice behind her. When she turned, it was Katie, smiling at her.

"You scared me." Jessie says, catching her breath, feeling her blood rushing on every part of her veins; unsure whether it's because of the sudden appearance, or the fact that it's Katie Singer.

"So I guess you're not used to people creeping behind your back." Katie says good-naturedly.

"I don't think anyone is." Jessie says casually, tension suddenly charging the air, on her part anyway. Katie seems relaxed. Jessie continues what she was doing. Katie watches her for a while.

"I'm thirsty." She says out of the blue, while standing near the door, both hands in the pockets of her jeans. Without throwing a look at her, Jessie replies.

"There are Diet Pepsi's on the fridge. It's in the office on your left." Jessie had her back on Katie, the reason why she didn't see the look of intrigue on Katie's face.

"It's my favorite cola." Katie smiles.

"I know Katie, I'm not stupid." Jessie is obviously annoyed. Is Katie serious about this game of pretending? Katie's taken aback by Jessie's sudden harshness.

"Did I do anything to you?" Katie finally asks. The only time she had ever seen Jessie smile was the day they met at South Waters for the first time. Jessie turns around to face her, and her next words are so full of sarcasm.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" The hell with being professional. Jessie couldn't act all nice when this girl is starting to get to her nerves. Who cares about Zoe's possible rage black out if she lost this client? She's trained in tae kwon do, and she can definitely defend herself when the need arises.

Katie just stood there, looking at her in utter confusion. Jessie holds her gaze for a while, and decides it isn't worth having an argument at all, so she walks out of the studio to her office room, without realizing that Katie followed her. She almost slams the door on Katie's face, fortunately, Katie's fast enough to stop the door for breaking her perfect nose…

"Hey, that would have really hurt." Katie jokes, trying her best to educe even the smallest smile from Jessie's face. Katie isn't sure why; had it been another person bitching right now, she would have fired him or her already. Nobody ever had the guts to be harsh or rude or disrespectful to her in any manner. She is, after all, the big boss at Singer & Singer, the most successful architectural firm in Nevada. But somehow, she feels so drawn to Jessie, and she couldn't understand why. Since the first day she met her at South Waters, she wanted to talk to the girl. Just talk. Jessie turns around in disbelief.

"The Diet Pepsi's aren't here. I already---"

"Do we know each other?" Katie's question surprises Jessie.

_So she's really going to act like this, like we've never known each other, ever?_ It's more than Jessie could take. But as to why Katie is acting like this, she'll never know. And she wonders if she ever will.

"I know it's a silly question, but I feel like I know you, despite your nonsense bickering and all." Katie still manages to smile, which makes Jessie feel a bit guilty for being such a bitch.

_Wait, am I the one who's acting like a bitch? _Jessie ponders.

Jessie just looks at her, too baffled to even think of anything to say to answer her question. It doesn't look like Katie's acting, or if she is, she's so damn good of an actress.

_What kind of game is she playing?_ Katie must have noticed the look on Jessie's face, so she starts explaining.

"I'm sorry. I hope I'm not freaking you out." Katie turns away, smiling sheepishly.

"I just don't understand why you're asking me that question." Jessie says honestly, but tries to tone down the hurt.

"Well, you see, I… I don't normally talk to people about what happened to me, much less to acquaintances…"

_Acquaintances? Me, an acquaintance? You've got to be shitting me._ Jessie thought, and she listens as Katie continues her charade.

"But sometimes I look at people and think he or she kind of looks familiar, and sometimes it turns out I'm looking at one of my first cousins or some of my close friends. I've been like this since I've been in that accident."

"Accident? What accident?" Jessie's facial expression softens.

"The one when I was studying in France, Paris-Val de Seine, to be exact. I was under a joint-degree architecture program sponsored by the said school and Harvard. I don't really remember much, but I was told that I was in a European cruise that one stormy day while on school break six years ago. The waves were really big and it hit the ship like rocks. You can imagine everything being shaken hard inside that big ship, including me. I was thrown hard into a wall, head first, then I blacked out, or so I was told again. Next thing I knew, I was in a hospital in Marseille, well, after I woke up from a coma anyway. I do remember my name, my birthday, my family, some friends, and other simple things that I'm supposed to know about myself. The other things I had to be reminded of." Katie smiles at her, while Jessie looks back in confusion.

"But I recovered. Some of my lost memories came back to me, some didn't. Sometimes I still wonder if I lost some of the good ones, but I keep on hoping that I'd remember everything and everyone that needs to be remembered, especially those people who mattered, you know." Katie looks sincerely at her, and Jessie feels a sudden pain…

Katie forgot about her…

"Are you okay?" Katie asks her, after Jessie turns suddenly quiet. Jessie's mouth hangs open, and for the first time since meeting Katie, she has no idea how to react.

"What?" Jessie looks up at Katie, and for the first time in so many years, she sees the same sincerity that she saw that night she last saw her.

"You turned suddenly pale… Do you feel okay?" Katie takes steps towards Jessie and holds her shoulders. Jessie finds their close proximity rather unnerving. She had never been so close to Katie after that kiss…

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jessie takes steps back, away from Katie, which Katie finds odd, but she lets Jessie walk away from her, and watches as Jessie takes the seat behind the big oak desk.

"I know I'm strange, it's just…"

"No, you're not strange." Jessie forces out a smile. Katie, for a while, stares at her. That's exactly what she wanted from that very first day she met Jessie: to see her smile again. Satisfied, Katie smiles back.

"You haven't answered my question." Katie scratches her forehead shyly.

"What question?" Jessie, with her own memory lapses, couldn't recall what the question was.

"Do we know each other?" Katie takes another few steps towards Jessie's desk, while holding the blonde's gaze. Jessie opens her mouth to say yes, but instead, hears herself saying something else.

"No… Ms. Singer…" Jessie adds the last part, to make her sound more believable, without realizing that she had been calling the architect 'Katie' since she arrived.

"Ms. Singer…" Katie nods while she lets her mind wander for a bit. "I find it awkward being referred to as Ms. Singer when just a few moments ago, you feel so comfortable calling me Katie."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so disrespectful back---"

"I'd rather have you call me Katie." Katie smiles again. It's one of those smiles that Jessie could never forget: Katie's charming smile that goes along with the sparkle of her green eyes…

"Ms. Singer, you're my client, it's only ethical to---" But Jessie was interrupted again.

"Katie or Billie, whichever makes you feel better. Just not Ms. Singer or Katherine, okay?" Katie jokes, which catches Jessie off-guard again…

_Billie… _Jessie recalls the nickname they gave each other.

"Uhm… Billie?" Jessie asks, trying to find out whether Katie is for real or not. How come Katie could remember their nickname but not her?

"You don't like the name Billie?" Katie's face contorts, in one of those really cute ways that Jessie could vividly remember. But she can't act so soft and forgiving now. Katie still, has to prove she has some sort of memory loss, and not merely acting to be mean.

"Where did you get that name?" Jessie says in the most casual tone she could. Katie pouts, as she thought about the answer to the question.

"I don't know… It just popped into my head while I was recovering at the hospital. The doctor told me it must be someone important from my past. Could be a girlfriend or a boyfriend, but I'm pretty sure it was a girlfriend." Katie chuckles. Even after losing most of her memories, she's quite sure Billie was a girl. Billie could be her bestfriend or a close friend, but she doubts it. Had this Billie been really her friend, she would have visited or called at least when she had that accident. But she couldn't be sure where to find this Billie. She had lived in Evanston, Boston, and then Paris, and went to that unfortunate European cruise. She had been to so many places to find her. Billie could be just a fling, a one night stand, or a classmate in one of her classes.

It always intrigued her, as to why until now, she keeps thinking about Billie. If she's an old flame, she probably had a reason not to wish her well while at the hospital. Maybe they had a bad break up. But why could she not stop thinking about her? Who is this faceless Billie who keeps on haunting her, even in her dreams? Whoever she is, she wants to find out. But when you lost a fourth of your memory, you won't really know where to start.

"Okay, Katie then…" Jessie smiles, hoping Katie doesn't notice how strong her heart slamming against the walls of her chest.

"Can I call you Jessie? Or Jess?" Katie looks hopefully at Jessie, and Jessie nods. Katie loves calling her either Billie or Jess.

But Jessie is having an internal debate. Should she believe her? Jessie has still doubts. Consider that Jessie doesn't feel too pleased being one of those that Katie had forgotten, but isn't it just too convenient? Katie emerges after years of disappearance to get married, and she hires Jessie's stepsister to plan her wedding, with Jessie as the official photographer.

_Too damn convenient… _Jessie silently tells herself. She's still convinced that Katie is out for revenge. To hurt her the way Jessie hurt her six years ago…

_And she's doing a good job at it… _Jessie admits to herself… This hurts her too much. And she wonders how long will she able to take it. After so many years, Katie shows up again, to what, to ruin everything?

Dana arrived at about 10 minutes later. After the sweet exchange between her and Katie, Jessie proceeded on the shoot. And for the first time in her life, she wasn't enjoying what she does best.

The photoshoot didn't take long, which Jessie did on purpose. Katie and Dana left her studio with satisfied smiles on their faces, after Jessie had shown them the shots in the computer. Katie was glad that Jessie's animosity towards her decreased after their small talk, but during the photoshoot, the photographer was still a bit moody. She thought maybe Jessie is normally that way, so she let it go.

Katie and Dana had been long gone, and Jessie had been sitting alone inside her office room, staring in space, without realizing that Francis had actually walked in and called her attention but failed miserably. He stared at the lost look in his boss's face, before closing the door again, leaving Jessie in all her lonesome.

Something seemed different with his boss. Not that he's not used to Jessie's constant bickering or whining or her ill-temper, he dealt with that, in fact, he deals with that everyday, but it has increased significantly, and Francis was worried. Isn't Ian's presence supposed to make her all giddy and not bitchy?

_Must be trouble in paradise... _Francis thought, and dismissed his worries. It's Jessie's life after all, but she has to learn to control her feelings and not take it out on someone else. She needs to get a punching bag to let it all out.

Jessie almost fell off her seat when the telephone rang and snapped her out of her reverie. She grudgingly picked up the phone and growled on the receiver.

"What?" The hostility was obvious in her voice.

"_Wow, aren't we a little edgy?" _Grace's voice rings through Jessie's ear, snapping her out of her miserable state.

"Oh... Sorry. I thought it was someone else..." She trails off, not really knowing what to say next. Jessie tries to block the memories of Katie and Dana in her photo studio just a while ago. Honestly, their disgustingly sweet gestures almost made her puke. Grace pauses before speaking again.

"_Well, what's up?" _Grace throws the ball back to Jessie's court. She really has nothing important to tell her stepsister, but she's glad that she called. Something is obviously bugging Jessie. Jessie ponders for a moment before answering, thinking of Grace's possible reactions.

"Katie was here a while ago." She suddenly feels as if an invisible force is squeezing her heart as another perfect photo of Katie's arms around Dana's pops in her head.

"_Is she still there? Want me to come over and kick her ass for you?"_ Grace is already holding her car keys and is seriously considering what she just said.

"No need for violence, Grace. Zoe will kill me if I had you end up in jail." Jessie chuckles, then continued. She decides to leave the part where Katie told her about her accident in France, and her memory loss. But considering that she's still not sure whether to believe the story or not, she decides not to tell Grace for the moment, and she continues.

"If she wants to go on with this charade, then that's fine. Maybe I hurt her that much. Maybe I should just let her pretend and I'll do the same. That way, I could practice my acting skills and maybe one day, Zoe and I can enter the entertainment business too, right?" Jessie jokes, but she isn't really smiling. On the other line, Grace could feel the pain Jessie is going through. Katie was a big part of Jessie's life. She saw how Jessie suffered, and longed for Katie… It's just so cruel to have Katie around again when Jessie is finally okay.

Or is Jessie still okay?

"_Well… Want to go grab some beer?" _Grace suggests. Jessie thinks for a while, but realizes she probably need one. So, she gets up from her seat, grabs her car keys, and heads for the door.

"That would be great. See you at Ground Zero."


	5. Ready For A Fall

**A/N: I realized there's no beach in Vermont, thank God... hahaha... so I had to move the wedding to a resort... and yes, civil unions are allowed... **

**CHAPTER 4 READY FOR A FALL**

"You can't be serious." Jessie crosses her arms, almost glaring at Zoe, who disrupted her sleep so early in the morning that day. She knew she should have warned Ian not to let ANY of her annoying sisters in during awkward hours of the day, and she made a note to do that later on. The irritating Zoe plasters a serious expression on her face, trying her hardest to look as authoritative as she can, which doesn't really go with her baby face.

"I AM serious." Zoe crosses her arms across her chest as well. Jessie blows a loose strand of her blonde hair that dangled in her face.

"Not happening." Jessie stretches and yawns, which gets Zoe rolling her eyes. Jessie heads to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She couldn't believe upon realizing what Zoe's intentions are. Her early visit could be credited to the upcoming Singer-Holden nuptials that they are covering.

"Come on sis, you'll be paid triple." Zoe's cunning smile crosses her deceivingly childish face. Jessie rolls her eyes.

"Zoe, I can't just disrupt my everyday schedule just so I could get paid triple by taking stupid pre-wedding photos of some disgustingly sweet, in a makes-me-puke kind of way, richie rich brides in Vermont." Jessie obviously looks irritated. She snatches the coffee maker and pours some on her cup.

"Whow, I didn't know you have a problem with gay people." Zoe steps back a bit in an attempt to exaggerate.

"NO. I don't have a problem with them. But I'm not your slave, neither am I theirs. I agreed to take your wedding photos even if I don't need this gig. Why travel all the way to Vermont just so I could photograph the new venue of their wedding with them?" Jessie reasons out. When they first had the talk with Katie and Dana, there was no mention about her being the official photographer wherever the couple goes. And sure, Jessie wouldn't have agreed. She could photograph the new venue of the wedding when they fly to Vermont before the wedding. She doesn't see any problem with that. But now Zoe is telling her that the beach wedding was changed into a garden wedding at a club resort and that she is supposed to go to Vermont with Katie and Dana, with a few of their friends and family.

"Special request." Zoe admits. She has no idea why Katie and Dana are so adamant about taking Jessie with them to the new venue of this wedding. Jessie turns her head curiously.

"Excuse me?"

"Dana Holden insisted." Zoe answers. Well, both Dana and Katie insisted, but Dana was the more sentimental one, she guessed. That beautiful rich girl seems like she wants her every moment with Katie captured in film. Jessie snorts… She half-expected that it was Katie who wanted her to go.

"Tell me… Why again?" Jessie's sarcasm is just enough to make Zoe frown.

"To take photos of them, of course." Zoe rolls her eyes.

"Why don't YOU do that? You're coming with them too."

"I'm not a professional."

"Do they not know how to use a camera? It's so simple. Even a monkey could do that." Jessie growls and walks back to the living room with her coffee. She slumps on the couch, turns on the tv, and switches it to HBO.

"I doubt that, and who cares? They are rich people with lots of money to spare." Zoe even raises her hands frantically in the air, gesturing as to how big the future married couple's money is.

"You know, you're starting to look like George Washington." Jessie turns the volume up. Zoe snatches the remote from Jessie and turns the tv off.

"I am certainly worth more than a dollar!" Zoe says in exasperation. Jessie is being exceptionally hard on her today. "Do you have your period?" Zoe is so willing to give Jessie the benefit of the doubt. Menstrual cycle is a really good excuse for unreasonable mood swings. Jessie looks at her with a funny look in her face.

"What?" Jessie almost laughed.

"Don't change the subject. They want all of their photos to be a part of their official wedding album. What's so wrong about being romantic?" Zoe puts her hands on her hips as she watched Jessie sit unmoved on the couch.

"You're the one who turned the conversation around, asking me about my period. Exactly how many albums do they want?" Jessie asks incredulously.

"Tell me honestly, Jess, why are you so vile when it comes to this couple? What is it that you have against them?" Zoe narrows her eyes on Jessie. Jessie pauses, hiding her surprise upon hearing Zoe's question, but keeps calm.

"Nothing…" Jessie whispers.

"What? I didn't hear you." Zoe playfully moves closer, turning her right ear towards Jessie, and raising her right hand along with it. Jessie raises her right eyebrow.

"I said nothing, okay? But still, the answer is no. Ian only has a few days left to stay, and I really do need to spend as much time with my fiancé." Jessie lies. Zoe doesn't have to know. The past is past. Truth is, since talking to Katie again, she barely thought about anything else lately…

_And it's just so stupid… _

"Shoot… I forgot about that part." Zoe frowns. Jessie slightly smiles. She will do anything to get out of this unscheduled photoshoot in Vermont.

"So, I'm staying. Send Francis with them. He can handle that."

"No he can't." Zoe protests. Jessie sighs. She thought the debate was over.

"I agree with her." Zoe and Jessie turn their heads to the direction of the door to see who just joined their conversation. Ian was leaning against the front door, in his shirt, sweat pants and jogging shoes. He just got back after a short run around the neighborhood.

"Excuse me?" Jessie looks at him in confusion. Now, Ian is making this even harder for her by siding with her clueless stepsister.

"You should go." Ian grins at her. Jessie has no idea why Ian is encouraging her. Zoe shuts up for a while and watched in interest.

"I'm not going." Jessie states firmly.

"Yes you are." Ian walks towards her.

"You're leaving in a few days and we just got engaged. And now you're asking me to go away?" Jessie's eyes follow him as Ian takes the seat beside Jessie.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about that…" Ian plasters a rather regretful smile.

"Meaning what?" Jessie looks suspiciously at him.

"There has been a slight change of plans."

"How slight?" Jessie narrows her eyes at him.

"I have to report at the Pentagon tomorrow night."

"Oh…" Jessie was at a lost for words. She was a bit confused, and to her own surprise, barely disappointed. She doesn't feel any problem with Ian's early departure tomorrow.

_What the heck?_

"Jessie?" Ian calls her.

"Huh?" Jessie seemed to have fallen out of it for a while.

"I was planning to tell you when you wake up. You're already awake, and Zoe needs your help. So, I thought this is the right time to tell you… I'm sorry that I have to leave early." Ian smile apologetically and lifts his right hand up to Jessie's face, caressing her left cheek.

"Uhm… How about the wedding?" Jessie asks casually, which got Zoe eyeing her for a while. Zoe expected her to sound disappointed, but Jessie, instead, seemed all too casual.

_What's wrong with this picture? _Zoe thought.

"Well, I guess we'll have to talk about that some other time. I'm sorry honey." He wraps his arms around Jessie, and Jessie leans into the embrace.

"It's okay, I understand." Jessie actually smiles. Then she sees Zoe scowling at her and giving her a what-the-hell-are-you-smiling-about-you're-supposed-to-be-weeping-right-now look. Jessie returns her a get-lost-dear-zoe look. Then Ian pulls away from the embrace.

"I'm really sorry that we had to defer our wedding plans… If I have a choice, I would---"

"Really, I'm okay." Jessie reassures him. She was actually surprised by the genuineness of what she said.

_Is she actually happy that she's not getting married soon? _Zoe frowns at Jessie, which Jessie merely dismisses.

"So, there's no reason for you to say no to Vermont." Ian continues.

_Oh there's a lot of reason, believe me…_

"Awesome! So you're going then?!" Zoe forgets about her suspicions for a while and claps her hands in glee. Jessie contemplates her answer.

"You can do what Zoe wants, and at the same time, you'll have the opportunity to work on your portfolio. And you've never been to Vermont." Ian enumerates the reasons why Jessie shouldn't pass this up. Jessie then raises her hands in surrender. It's two against one. Zoe, unfortunately, won the battle.

"Fine." Jessie says almost grumpily. Ian smiles and gives her a short kiss on the lips.

"Yes!" Zoe actually jumps in joy, which gets both Ian and Jessie laughing. Ian excuses himself so he could take a shower. Ian had already gone upstairs when Jessie speaks again.

"But they have to pay me four times my fee." Jessie says.

"What?! That's extortion! They are already paying for our airfare and accomodation!" If it's possible, Zoe would have freeze in air. She stops jumping and realized that the negotiation is not yet over.

"I'm worth more than that, Zoe. You know I'm just doing this as a favor for you." Jessie says slyly. Zoe knew she's definitely cornered. She sighs.

"Fine…" Zoe shakes her head. "Why do you always get your way, huh? What kind of sister are you?" Zoe whines.

"Exactly just like you?" Jessie grins. Zoe momentarily ponders.

"Hmm… Good point." Zoe agrees, and they both laughed.

"So, when are we leaving?" Jessie asks.

"Tomorrow morning."

"That soon?!" Jessie's eyes widen at Zoe, and Zoe merely threw a grin at her direction…

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

"So, Zoe wasn't lying. You really are going to Vermont." It was a statement, not a question. Grace said to Jessie as she watched her stepsister pack a few of her cameras in a black bag. They were at Jessie's studio, and Jessie had just finished instructing Francis on what to do when clients arrive or important phone calls come in.

"I guess I have no choice. Ian backed Zoe up. If you were there, it would have been a tie, and I wouldn't be packing to Vermont right now." Jessie sighs. Grace watched her for a short moment before speaking again.

"What time are you leaving?" Grace asks, and Jessie glances at her wristwatch.

"In about 10 minutes. Zoe and Ian are on their way here. They picked up my luggage at home." Jessie tries to sound as casual as possible. But she can't deny that she feels so nervous about this trip.

"What are you gonna do with Katie?"

"Nothing. She's my client, Grace. So I'll act like it." Jessie lets out another deep sigh.

"Jess, you know how much I hate that jerk, but no matter how much I want to kick her ass right now, we both know she's not just a client." Grace rests her right hand on top of Jessie's left shoulder, which forces Jessie to look up at her.

"For the time being, I know she is." Jessie says firmly, and turns away from Grace, now avoiding her gaze.

"There's only one reason why Katie's acting that way, and you acting this way." Grace says with conviction. Jessie turns around again, narrowing her eyes at Grace.

"Grace, I don't need to hear this."

"Both of you has to stop being too proud of yourselves and finish whatever you guys left hanging between you, all those years. You moved on, she obviously moved on… Everyone needs closure, Jess. KATIE needs closure. YOU need closure."

Jessie stares at Grace, pondering about the words she just said. Grace has a point. She and Katie hurt each other in the past. They have their own perfect lives now, so why not clear everything between them and move on? Before Jessie could even say anything, they hear Jessie's car honking from outside.

"I guess your limo service is finally here." Grace jokes, which elicits a laugh from Jessie.

"Yeah… Well, I'll see you soon, Grace." Jessie hugs Grace, and when she pulls away, she slings her black bag full of cameras in her left shoulder.

"I hope everything goes well…" Grace smiles at her.

"I wish you would come with me." Jessie smiles back.

"Believe me, nothing would ever go well when I see myself in a room with Katie. She better be good in karate." Grace jokes then giggles. Jessie playfully slaps her in the arm.

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

Indeed, a limousine picked Zoe and Jessie up upon their arrival in Burlington, Vermont. The limousine then took them in almost a two-hour ride to Castle Hill Resort and Spa at Proctorsville, where they will be staying for a few days and where the wedding will be taking place. Zoe was informed of how beautiful the club resort is, but she didn't expect it to be THIS beautiful. The scenic view of the Green Mountains is breathtaking: so unbelievable. For the first time since she arrived in Vermont, Jessie felt happy that she came. They immediately checked in a double-bed room which they will be sharing.

"No teary goodbyes?" Zoe jokes at Jessie while they unpack. She was referring about the not-so-emotional parting of Ian and Jessie that morning at O'Hare airport. She isn't so happy that she has to share a room with Jessie, but hey, it was all free. And besides, the resort isn't so shabby. In fact, it looks so elegant and classy. She wondered how much the room had cost. She did hear that Katie and Dana took a few of their friends and family members with them as well, which she was sure they had to pay for also.

"Don't even start, Zoe." Jessie mockingly warns her, which of course, Zoe totally ignores.

"Where is all the apathy coming from? Aren't you supposed to be in love? Shouldn't you have cried, at least, when saying goodbye to Ian at the airport? You won't be able to see him in the next six months, or longer." Zoe frowns at Jessie. Jessie merely smiles and decides not to say anything. What's there to say? Is it her fault that she didn't feel like crying?

"And, you smiled when he said you had to defer your wedding! What kind of reaction is that?" Zoe continued.

"I was being understanding." Jessie explains calmly. No point in matching Zoe's energy. Zoe rolls her eyes.

"You were smiling like you're happy!"

"Think whatever you want, Zoe, but I'm hungry." Jessie shakes her head and heads for the door.

"Wait, Katie said she'd call us for---"

"I can pay for my own food, thanks." Jessie says sarcastically. She isn't sure if she would be willing to eat dinner with Katie and her fiancée with a few of their family and friends. She's here against her own will, and she will stick to it. As much as possible, she wouldn't even give Katie the time of the day. She won't be rude, but she'll act the way she is supposed to: treat Katie as her client. Zoe then runs after her.

Meanwhile, at Castle Hill Restaurant, a crowd just gathered at a reserved table. The said elegant restaurant serves French-influence American cuisine. Around the rectangular table, which accommodates eight, Katie and Dana sat side by side on one side, while Tad sits alone on the other.

"Oh my God, you look great Tad!" Katie exclaims at the sight of her bestfriend. She gives him a hug, then they take their seats. Tad smiles at Dana, which Dana politely returns. The investment banker isn't very social. She's most of the time quiet, and very reserved. Tad still wonders what Katie had seen in her, but hey, she's hot and looks like Maria Menounos.

"Nice to see you, Kat." Tad grins at him. He looks around, looking for someone. "Where's Austin?" Tad is referring to her eldest brother Austin who's her partner in her architectural firm in Nevada, Singer & Singer.

"He went to the bathroom." Katie smiles at Tad. Time had been good to him. He's leaner and better-looking. Not that he ever looked bad. It's just that Katie never really looked at him that way.

"Katie, do you know if Zoe and Jessie already checked in?" Dana turns to Katie, and Katie nods in confirmation.

"Yeah, Zoe said they are on their way here." Katie looks around. She herself is wondering where they are.

"Wait, Zoe and Jessie?" Tad's looks at Katie in anticipation. He's surprised to hear Jessie's name from Katie's lips, not to mention Zoe. He doesn't if these Zoe and Jessie are the ones he knew that Dana are talking about, but those two names surely ring a bell. Especially the one that starts with a J…

"Yeah… What?" Katie isn't sure what that look of Tad means, but he sure looked like he's waiting for her to say something. But before she could ask him what's up, Austin came back from the bathroom.

"You're late!" Austin grins at Tad, who gets up from the chair and gives him a brotherly hug. Tad was closed to them since he became friends with Katie in highschool, but he even became closer, and the Singer's actually treated him as family, after Katie had been in that accident. Tad never left Katie's side. He helped Katie recover. Well, almost totally recover…

"If I don't know you, I'd say you're here to marry each other." Katie jokes at Austin and Tad, and Dana starts laughing, almost demurely. Instead of pulling away from each other, Austin and Tad tighten their arms around each other even more, mocking Katie. Katie winces, then Austin and Tad high-fives, and finally takes their seat. Austin sits opposite Dana, while Tad sits opposites Katie.

"So, what do you think of the place?" Dana, who seldom speaks to Tad and Austin, finally starts a conversation. Tad smiles, at least the fiancée tries hard. He tried to convince himself once that maybe it's not just in Dana Holden's nature to be friendly. Kind'a like Paris Hilton and that heiress-thing complex; only Dana is smarter and hotter.

"This is incredible. When I get married, I'll get married here." Austin plasters his wide smile, which kind of resembles Katie's. Well, they are, after all, brother and sister.

"Like that's ever gonna happen." Katie playfully snorts. Austin mock glares at her, while Katie does the same. Tad and Dana laughs at their childish banter.

"So, Dana, where are your friends?" Tad asks curiously. He had actually imagined his days in here flirting with Dana's friends. He doesn't have any idea what they look like but he simple assumed that they would be as beautiful as Dana.

"I knew that was coming." Katie narrowed her eyes on Tad. Tad shrugs.

"Oh, they can't make it; some serious charity event thing." Dana smiles apologetically. Tad leans back and exaggerates a sigh, which gets Katie rolling her eyes.

"You're overdoing it." Katie whispers. Tad flashes a toothy grin. Dana looks amused, and this is one of the rare times that she enjoys Katie and Tad's nonsense teasing.

"Shall we order? I'm really hungry." Austin motions as if he's rubbing he's belly, and Katie plasters a horrified look, and the four of them end up laughing. When finally, they were tired of laughing, Katie speaks.

"We can't order yet, we have to yet for Jessie and Zoe, I think they are… Oh, they're here!" Katie gets up from her seat and waves at Jessie and Zoe. Zoe, who's trying her best to catch up with Jessie's longer strides, grabs her stepsister's left arm, and motion's to the direction of Katie's table. Jessie then stops on her tracks…

Meanwhile, Tad and Austin follows Katie's gaze, and their eyes fall on none but two familiar, one angelic, and one strong-featured female from Evanston…

_JESSIE AND ZOE? _His suspicions had just been confirmed. When Tad turns to Austin's direction, they exchanged surprised looks. Who would have thought that Jessie and Zoe are THE Jessie and Zoe? Jessie Sammler, who had grown her hair longer, still looks so naïve and innocent, you'd mistake her to be an angel, and Zoe, who despite the fact that she was barely a teenager when they last saw her was looking grown up and gorgeous, but they could be sure that it is, indeed, Zoe Manning.

Jessie, who seemed to freeze unintentionally upon the sight of a smiling Katie waving at her, felt the nudge on her left side. She realized that Zoe had been poking her and motioning for her to walk towards the table where Katie and her friends are… When she turns her head to the others, she saw two other familiar faces…

_Tad Pincus and Austin Singer… Great… _Jessie knew what this means. Her lie would be exposed…

"Do you want to eat or not?" Zoe says in irritation as Jessie stayed glued to where she stood. She saw everyone in the table smile at her. Well, Katie more like beamed at her… She followed Zoe to the table. Austin and Tad, on the other hand, exchanged looks, and constantly keeps throwing a brief glance at Katie. Tad gets up and offers Jessie the seat next to him, and he walks around the table so he could pull the chair for Zoe beside Katie. Austin thinks he's too old for this gentleman stuff.

"Great, so can we order now?" Austin smiles like a kid. Katie shakes her head.

"He's not my brother." Katie turns to Zoe and Jessie, as if defending her honor. Everybody starts laughing at the table again. Katie then calls the waiter and places their order. A celphone rings. Everybody turns to check theirs, but it was Dana's. She turns to Katie with a smile.

"It's my dad. Excuse me for a moment, I need to talk to him." She smiles at everyone and gives Katie a kiss on the lips. Upon seeing this, Jessie immediately looks away, trying not to imagine the kiss.

"Hi Jessie." Austin leans over so he could see Jessie, who's sitting on the other side of Tad. Jessie smiles sheepishly at him.

"Austin, it's great to see you." Jessie replies. Katie shifts her eyes from Jessie back to Austin…

_They knew each other? _And Katie wondered how… And she also wondered why she care.

"I'm Zoe." Zoe smiles at Austin, who smiles back.

"Hi." The charming smile on Austin's face almost made Zoe blush. Jessie rolls her eyes. This isn't the time for Zoe to have a crush. And besides, she's supposed to be madly in love with her boyfriend.

_What's up with the Singer's and their smiles? _

"Tad, right?" Zoe grins at Tad. Tad nods, but the mischievous smile the young Manning was giving her is giving him some nerve problems…

"Uh, yeah."

"Didn't you and Jessie used to date?" Zoe's grin even grew wider. Jessie's face felt warmer than ever. She was intending to stay quiet all over dinner but Zoe isn't making it any easy for her. Katie's forehead contorts…

_Tad used to date Jessie? _Katie stares at Jessie. As to exactly why she's staring, she isn't sure. But when she saw the blonde starting to blush a really deep red, she realized it's time to look away and stare at something else… Confused, and with the funny feeling at the pit of her stomach, she turns to Tad…

"You know Jessie?" Katie asks in curiosity.

"Yeah." Tad exchanges another look with Austin. No reason to deny it. They never planned meeting Jessie again. So, during Katie's recovering days, they never mentioned Jessie's name. They thought it would be better for Katie. Jessie brought so much pain in Katie's life, that Austin almost thought that the accident was a blessing. But this is inevitable. Seeing someone from her past, Austin and Tad are aware meeting Jessie again might bring back some of Katie's memories. Denying those memories wouldn't be advisable for any of them, or they would be liars.

"And Zoe too?" Katie narrows her eyes on Austin and Tad. Tad nodded in confirmation. Katie pauses, shifting her gaze among Tad, Austin and Jessie.

_How come Jessie knows my brother and my bestfriend, but not me? _It's just not feasible. Something seems wrong. She had a feeling from the very start towards Jessie. She had a feeling like she knew her, like for a very long time… For a moment on the first time she saw the blonde, she even thought she knew Jessie more than she knew herself. But she decided that it was a damn crazy idea. But now, it might not be an imagination at all… Her eyes stops to meet Jessie's, and Jessie tries her best not to blink. They hold each other's gaze, searching answered from each other's eyes…

Looking at Katie's eyes makes her feel so guilty… The smile was gone from Katie's face, and Jessie isn't sure what to do or say. She could swear Katie could see through her…

"We know each other, don't we?" Katie's green eyes are piercing. Jessie looks away. She can't bear looking at those accusing eyes. Zoe looks on in confusion and surprise. Jessie decides it's better not to say anything.

"Kat… Don't you remember her?" Tad asks her. Katie stares a bit longer at Jessie, then she looks at Tad.

"No…" Katie says in defeat… Her suspicions are right. She knew the blonde…

_Have I done something to her? _Katie asks herself, as she remembered the way Jessie treated her before, when they met at South Waters in Chicago for the first time. _Or was it the first time? _Jessie was elusive, irascible, and refused to even acknowledge Katie's existence in a nice way… The blonde even called her Miss Singer!

_Why does she have to lie about it? _… So Jessie lied… Big deal… But why? Why does Katie feel hurt? And again, Katie wondered…

_WHAT DO I HAVE TO REMEMBER?..._ Katie looks up at Jessie again, and when her eyes meet those pair of blue eyes again, she knew she HAS to remember…


	6. Shots of a Lifetime

**CHAPTER 5 SHOTS OF A LIFETIME**

"What else do I need to know about her?" Katie asks Tad while walking the treadmill side by side with her bestfriend that night, after dinner. Dana retreated early to their suite with an excuse that she needs to finish some work on her laptop. Tad, already sweating after minutes of working out, turns his head at Katie's direction. He lifts his right arm up to his forehead and wipes the sweat, and pauses before answering.

"Her?" Tad momentarily forgets about what happened at dinner. When Dana came back to their table, they practically had fell into an awkward silence. Neither Austin nor Tad wanted to discuss Katie's accident. Katie's realization that she had met Jessie before that accident only made it worse. Jessie decides it's better to just not talk about it and let it go.

But Katie isn't feeling the same way. Her curiosity is growing everytime she thinks about Jessie... That beautiful, long-haired blonde...

"Jessica Sammler." Katie states Jessie's full name, and then rolls her eyes. Tad sighs.

"I think it's up to you to remember." Tad answers, almost dismissively.

"You used to fill me in with details before, whenever I bump into someone I'm supposed to know. What's the difference now?" Katie says in irritation. But Tad isn't about to tell Katie that Jessie is the FIRST and the ONLY girl who broke Katie's heart. How are you supposed to tell your bestfriend that in a way that she wouldn't get hurt?

_Not happening..._

"Tad?" Katie raises an eyebrow at him.

"I dated her." That was Tad's short answer, which made Katie frown. Having mentioned that fact by Zoe at dinner, and with Tad confirming it, Katie couldn't understand why she doesn't want to believe it.

"Did you really?" Katie asks in doubt. Tad looks at her in mock hurt, and places a hand on top of his chest for emphasis.

"What's so unbelievable about that?" Tad sounds indignant.

"Nothing, I just... So, I know her because you dated her?" Katie looks curiously at Tad. Tad, feeling like he's being placed in the hot seat, avoids looking at Katie and tries to concentrate on the treadmill.

"Well, not really... Kat, it's just Jessie, okay? You're friends with her, that's all, and now you know that. The memories will come back to you." Tad says dismissively.

"But why did I forget her?" Katie just heard herself saying that. Tad turns to her direction, and looks at her incredulously.

_How am I supposed to know the answer? _

"Let me see... Because you bumped your head and suffered memory loss?" Tad says sarcastically. Katie rolls her eyes. "I'm your bestfriend, and you forgot me." Tad shakes his head upon remembering that day when Katie finally woke up from coma, at a hospital in Marseille, France, after the accident. He had spent most of his savings just so he could see her, and the first thing the dirty blondes asked her was, 'hi, what's your name?'. If Austin wasn't fast enough to tell him that Katie suffered from amnesia, he would have had slapped her in the head, and would have caused Katie further memory problems.

"Maybe you really are forgettable." Katie jokes and laughs. She would have dropped the subject so easily, but the curiosity about Jessie just wouldn't leave her head.

"How long did you go out with her?" Katie continues. Tad slightly blushes. It had only been once, and that was in highschool.

"Why would it matter?" It didn't work out, so we might as well forget about it."

"Fine..." Katie, still, wants to talk about Jessie, but it seems like Tad isn't up for it, so she finally drops the subject, to Tad's relief.

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

"You were friends with Katie Singer?" Zoe inquires, as Jessie sets up her equipment at the gardens of Castle Hill. Jessie barely throws any attention to her stepsister. She picks up her camera and clicks for a test shot of the mansion.

_Perfect... _Jessie whispers to herself as she looks at her shot. Her expertise isn't needed when you have a place such as this... If it isn't for the sceneries, she would be gone by now...

"Jess?" Zoe calls at her again impatiently.

"Huh?" Jessie realizes Zoe is actually talking to her.

"You know, the amnesiac?" Zoe frowns at her inattentive stepsister. She only learned of Katie's memory loss at last night's dinner, when Tad asked Katie if she remembers Jessie. Of course, Zoe had to watch in curiosity. Then she later realized that, in fact, she may have seen Katie twice or thrice when she was still in her pre-teen years, before the said architect hired her for his wedding. Jessie merely shrugs.

Jessie had been testing Zoe's patience since last night. The blonde never spoke a word after that conversation over dinner. It was surprising to know that Jessie and Katie were friends, when Jessie barely acted that way around the dirty blonde...

"Yeah, we know each other. So what?" Jessie says in the most casual way that she could. But she feels a sting in her heart...

_Or more than that... _Jessie silently hoped... Then she stops entertaining the idea. Katie had been long gone in her life, and she's marrying Dana. Even Jessie is engaged to someone. So why can't she stop thinking about Katie and those last words she said back in college before she disappeared totally in her life? Do those words still mean anything?

_Don't fool yourself... _Jessie shakes her head.

"Why didn't you mention it to me?" Zoe asks curiously. It's not a big deal, really, it just comes odd that Jessie never mentioned it. And yes, she did call her 'friend' Miss Singer once...

If those two were friends, then what happened to their friendship that Jessie had to take advantage of Katie's memory loss and pretend that she didn't know Katie?

"You're complaining that I didn't tell you I know her?" Jessie scowls at Zoe, not seeing the relevance. Zoe rolls her eyes again.

"Do I sound like I'm complaining? It's just weird that you never even said anything about it... And you called her Miss Singer when we had that first meeting at South Waters... Don't blame me if I found that odd." Zoe crosses her arms as she looked expectantly at Jessie.

"What's your point?"

"Now that I think about it, it was understandable when Katie failed to recognize you at that first meeting... But you... I don't understand why you pretended that you don't know her, and I certainly don't remember you bumping your head somewhere..." Zoe looks suspiciously at Jessie, while Jessie raises and eyebrow in return and shifts her eyes back to her equipments.

"MAKE your point." Jessie suddenly looks too stern to care.

"What's the deal?"

"There's no deal. We're just friends who grew apart. That's all." Jessie says dismissively and walks away from Zoe who is really starting to annoy her.

"You're angry." Zoe can just tell.

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know... You haven't told me." Zoe shrugs and walks away from Jessie, before Jessie could even defend herself. It seems as if Zoe can read her...

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

"How about some wacky shots, Jess?" Zoe winks at Jessie after they finished taking some miscellaneous photos. Jessie shrugs.

"Sure."

"Wacky shots?" Tad frowns. Jessie slightly giggles, and Katie unconsciously locks her eyes on the giggling blonde.

"You know, photos where you can go wacky and stupid. On second thought, no need to try hard for you, Tad." Jessie jokes. It's the first time that she loosened up since starting their photo session that morning. All those time, she swore she could feel Katie's eyes on her all day. There were actually times that she did catch Katie staring at her, and it ends up with both of them looking away shyly. Austin, Zoe, Katie, and even Dana laughed at the expense of Tad. Tad blushes.

"I know what wacky means. I just don't see what would you need it for." Tad sulks.

"It's just for fun, Tad, now come on." Jessie then wraps an arm around Tad's shoulder and leads him to where the others are, and Katie slightly flinched at Jessie's gesture. She had no idea that Tad and Jessie get along so well...

"Okay, you do any pose you want, just make sure that it's funny." Jessie jokes, then Austin, Tad, Katie, and even Dana, looks eager, and they starts pausing with so funny poses, that everyone keeps on laughing. Tad even carried Austin, as if they were newlyweds. Jessie captured a picture of that with Katie and Dana laughing on the side, holding hands...

Jessie feels so envious of them... Then she forces her eyes to look away from them... How can something hurt her this much?

Jessie takes shot after shot, and Dana even invites her and Zoe to join the picture-taking.

"Come on, pose for some photos, Jess, it might actually do you good. I'll take the photos this time." Zoe jokes at Jessie, and Jessie mockingly rolls her eyes. Tad laughs, and Katie finds the blonde so adorable, she barely spoke.

"Fine, just make sure my image will be captured and not just the background, okay?" Jessie jokes back. She then hands the camera to Zoe and joins in the fun. Surprisingly, Katie pulls her beside her, and Zoe starts taking the shots.

By reflex, Jessie looks at Katie on her side, just at the same time that Katie looks down at her with a smile. Coincidentally, Zoe captures the moment, and when she looks at the picture in the LCD of the digital camera, Zoe looks in awe, and surprise...

On Katie's right was Dana, smiling shyly at the camera, with her right hand showing the peace sign in an attempt to play wacky, and on Katie's left, Katie was holding on to Jessie's arm, and Jessie was looking back at Katie's loving gaze...

_Loving? Quit imagining things, Zoe... _Zoe frowns. She looks back at the people in front of her, who are still enthusiastic in posing for the camera, well, Austin and Tad, that is. Those two silly guys are still making funny expressions on their faces, and doing crazy poses on either sides of the group. She looks back at the LCD of the digital camera again...

If this is a movie poster, you'd think it's a story about a love triangle... The picture was that perfect, you don't even need captions, and Zoe marveled at how good it was for a moment, before falling back into reality...

It's as if both Katie and Jessie are expressing their feelings through their eyes...

_I thought I said quit imagining? _Zoe shakes her head again, and focuses back on the group. Jessie looks abashed. Katie simply looks charming and happy, while Dana seems fine and contented. Just then, Tad volunteered to take the pictures this time... When Zoe joins the group again and Tad takes her place, she throws a glance at both Katie and Jessie, who seem oblivious of her suspicious looks...

Minutes later...

"I didn't know she had an accident." Jessie said casually to Austin, who just joined her in her table. She is currently putting her cameras back to her black bag, while one is left in Zoe's possession. The younger stepsister is showing some of the photos to Dana. Tad and Katie are fooling around in another side of the garden. They had just finished taking miscellaneous photos of Katie and Dana around the Castle Hill mansion. There were, of course, miscellaneous photos with the brother and the bestfriend. Tad is being goofy with Katie, as usual. Dana seems to have her own world though, falling into silence most of the time. She's very reserved, based on Jessie's observation. Katie and Dana are like the two opposite poles of a magnet...

_They attract each other... _Jessie feels a tightening feeling in her chest...

"Jessie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. After the accident, we almost lived in France. Then, when finally Katie was allowed to leave the hospital, we stayed. Actually, if Dana didn't live here in the US, Katie wouldn't be coming back. Then we started our firm in Nevada, and everything else is history." Austin smiles. Somehow he feels sorry for Jessie, because he could see that the blonde is a bit hurting. As to exactly why, he still couldn't ascertain. It's either because Katie forgot her, or because Katie is getting married.

_But you left Katie... _Austin reminds himself.

"That's okay. It's the past. It's not like you did it on purpose." Jessie says it mainly to console herself. Austin looks up at her, looking a bit reluctant to say something. Jessie stares, waiting for him to speak. When he didn't start, she finally asks.

"Austin?"

"Well, actually... We did." Austin finally confessed. He isn't sure how Jessie would react, but he's ready to take the fall. He can always justify why he never mentioned Jessie to Katie when her sister didn't ask, a sign that the younger Singer does not remember the blonde. Jessie stares at Austin, her forehead slightly contorting in disbelief and confusion. And before she could ask why, Austin speaks again.

"You know how much you hurt her, Jessie... Even before the accident, she couldn't let go of you, no matter how much she tried... I remember thinking that maybe, the accident was a blessing in disguise..." Austin falters. Jessie takes her gaze away from Austin, and focuses on her bag, her hands are slightly trembling, Austin noticed.

"I just wished that I was there for her at those times when she needed a friend. Kind of makes me realize that I've never been a part of her life for a really long time. And now she doesn't even remember me." Jessie chokes the last words out... Coming to Vermont was a mistake... Jessie didn't realize it would hurt this much.

"I'm still sorry." Austin looks apologetic, and Jessie forces out a smile.

"Of all the people that she can forget, I had to be one of those. Am I that forgettable? We were friends." Jessie sounds bittersweet. She throws a look at Dana's direction, whose still looking at the photos with Zoe. The investment banker looks so prim and proper, so gorgeous and lovable... Who wouldn't love her? Jessie tears her eyes away from Dana.

She wanted to say that she's happy for Katie, that now she found someone who will never hurt her, someone who can make her happy, something she couldn't do for Katie before... It's easy to say that what makes Katie happy, makes her happy. But Jessie feels so alone, so suddenly, now, how can you be happy? Why is it that, all of a sudden, after years of being apart, what makes Katie happy actually kills Jessie?

"So a certain part of her memory was blocked. She didn't do it on purpose either, Jessie, and if she had a choice, you wouldn't be one of the lost memories, believe me." Jessie hears Austin's reassuring voice again. But she doesn't know how to feel about it...

"Hey..." The familiar, deep female voice came from behind Jessie. She turns around, and sees Katie smiling at her... Austin, suddenly feeling out of place, reluctantly walks away to join Tad, who decides to pester Zoe, to Dana's amusement.

"Hi..." Jessie greets back. For a moment, both of them fell into silence, with only Jessie feeling uncomfortable. She pulls out one of her cameras and pretends to check it, while Katie watches her. Long after their silence, Katie speaks.

"So, why didn't you tell me that we know each other?" Katie says in a tone that masks a bit of hurt. When she found out that she did know Jessie, thanks to Tad and Zoe, she was hurt that Jessie lied to her about knowing her... Last night, she couldn't sleep because it's all she could ever think about...

_I want to remember... _Katie thought. That's really what she wants more than anything right now. From that meeting at South Waters, meeting the blonde had bothered her, in a good way. There's just something so intriguing about her, she felt so drawn to her...

"I wanted you to remember yourself." Jessie lies. At first, she thought that Katie was pretending, but seeing now that the amnesia is probably real, she couldn't tell Katie that she didn't trust her.

"But I couldn't." Katie reasons and shrugs. A small pout forms in her lips, which got Jessie unconsciously admiring her... It seems that everything Katie does looks cute to Jessie. Jessie chuckles, and realizes that Katie is still waiting for her to say something.

"Well, maybe we don't really know each other anymore." Jessie lowers her voice, and Katie strained to hear her words. Katie, again, isn't aware that her stare makes Jessie squirm. Jessie lets out a deep breath to calm herself...

"Jess, what are we? Who were you in my life?" Katie couldn't help but ask Jessie. That's what she had been wanting to ask Jessie upon knowing that she had been right with her hunch all along. She needs to understand something that she had been feeling, and the only person who can make her understand is none other than Jessie.

"If you don't know, then how am I supposed to know?" The look that Jessie gave Katie is so full of regret, and Katie didn't miss it.

"Jess..."

"We were friends, Katie... Just good friends..." Jessie feels another sting in her heart. Katie watched as Jessie made her way towards Zoe, whom she talked to for a moment, and then the blonde proceeded to the direction of the mansion. Tad whispers something to Austin and jogs to catch up with Jessie, which makes Katie frown...

Why is it that hearing the word 'good friends' from Jessie stung a bit? Katie sighs. She had never felt this desperate to find out about her past, specifically what concerns Jessie and their 'friendship'.

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

Katie had been knocking for quite a while that afternoon, before somebody actually opens the door. It was Zoe...

"Katie." Zoe is a bit surprised to see the dirty blonde standing at the door of their room. Katie usually just calls whenever she or Dana had some questions or they want to do some changes about the details of their wedding.

"Hey... Uh, is Jessie here?" Katie, who's taller than Zoe, did not have to stand on tiptoe to be able to look around the double suite Katie and Dana had paid for Zoe and Jessie. But there were no signs of the reason why she's here: the interesting blonde...

"No, she went hiking with Tad." Zoe says hastily and walks back to the room gesturing for Katie to come in. Katie follows inside, still looking around. Zoe takes note of how Katie's face contort upon hearing that her stepsister had gone out hiking with the guy she used to date.

_Interesting... _Zoe throws a glance at Katie.

"Where's Dana?" Zoe picks up her comb and starts combing her long, brunette hair.

"Taking a nap... She usually does that after a game of tennis." Katie sits on the bed, not knowing whose bed it was, though she have a feeling whose. Zoe then noticed that Katie is wearing her tennis clothes and shoes.

"So... Why are you here?" Zoe tries not to sound rude or anything. Katie pauses, before answering.

"Oh, I just thought you guys would love to go visit Okemo Mountain Resort tomorrow. They have everything, from snowboarding, snow mobiling, sleigh rides, whatever snow sports that you fancy." Katie smiles.

"Thanks, I think Jessie would love that. She loves snow angels." Zoe grins. Katie laughs.

"Snow angels?" Katie asks incredulously. She was thinking of spending the day doing some snow sports and instead, Zoe suggests snow angels. Katie thought it was cute.

"Sorry, but my sister isn't much into sports. She's more into art and music... Oh, wait, aren't you supposed to know that?" Zoe jokes. Katie falls into silence, her eyes staring at nothing, as her mind wanders back into her past: a vague past...

"I can't remember..." Katie says wistfully, and Zoe feels sympathetic about her.

"I'm sorry about the accident." Zoe couldn't think of anything else to say. She hadn't known Katie for so long. But she's sure that Katie had always been this nice as a person, though the girl intrigues her now. She might even be more interested to find out about what happened between Katie and Jessie in the past. She doesn't have a sixth sense, but it doesn't take an expert to notice the way Katie looks at Jessie and the way her stepsister blushes at Katie's attention.

"Well, I don't really think about it now... There are just a few things that I want to remember so badly..." Katie smiles again.

"I'm afraid that I can't help you with that... Is that why you want to talk to Jessie?" Zoe asks, and Katie ponders. She doesn't really know why she's here, or what she's going to say to Jessie if in case Jessie was actually here. She just wants to see Jessie, that's all. Why? Katie doesn't know. It's as if she couldn't even survive an hour without seeing the timid blonde; or maybe not so timid when it comes to talking to Tad. Jessie looks so comfortable talking to Katie's bestfriend, that Katie almost envied him...

As an answer, Katie shrugs.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay? You'll be leaving on the day next after tomorrow, so, you got to make the most of it. It's not everyday that we get to stay in a paradise such as this." Katie gets up from the seat and waves goodbye to Zoe as she heads to the door.

Meanwhile, Jessie and Tad are trailing their way back to the Castle Hill mansion. As usual, Jessie has her camera in her hands. That's the only reason why she went hiking, to take photos, and she asked Tad to accompany her.

"Wow, so you're getting married?" Tad asks enthusiastically. In the past hours that they had been hiking, they were able to discuss what's new in their lives. Tad almost got married himself, but realized that the girl isn't exactly THE ONE. Jessie laughed at him and mocked him as to whether there is such a person. And Tad gave him a sincere smile, and answered yes.

"I think so..." Jessie replies, but not so proudly.

"But you said you're engaged."

"Well, Ian's back at the Pentagon, and I don't know when he's coming back... Can we talk about something else? Like your wedding that you called off. Tell me about it." Jessie turns the conversation around. Tad smiles thoughtfully.

"Ahh... Thanks for the interest in my life, but I'm not sure I want to discuss it either." Jessie smiles back at Tad.

"I guess we're even then."

"Pretty much." Tad answers, as he watched Jessie take another shot of a tree... "Nice shot."

"You haven't even seen the prints yet." Jessie playfully frowns at him. Instead of bringing her professional digital camera, she brought her favorite manual camera with her.

"I know it would be good." Tad smiles... "So... I know I shouldn't even be asking you this, but… I apologize in advance." Tad chuckles. "How was it? I mean, seeing Katie again..." Jessie was surprised by the question, but it wasn't unexpected.

"Surprising... When I met her at South Waters, she asked me what university I went to." Jessie forces a laugh. But Tad could feel that Jessie didn't find it funny. The blonde is just trying to lighten up the situation.

"Not bad... The first time she saw me after the accident, she asked me who I was. I thought she was joking." Tad laughs, and this time, Jessie's smile was genuine.

"I'm just glad that she's alive..." Jessie sighs... She wonders what she would have done or felt if Katie had died... And just the thought wrenches her heart...

"Me too... Listen Jessie, there's something you---" Tad was about to apologize about the fact that he and Austin decided to not tell Katie about Jessie, about how she felt towards the girl.

"I know... Austin told me... And I understand." Jessie takes another shot. She even turns to Tad's direction and takes a photo of him, and he smiles.

"I'll blame you when I become famous." Tad jokes, and Jessie playfully hits him in the right arms.

"Hey!" Tad whines.

"You have never changed." Jessie shakes her head and continues walking, with Tad rubbing the part of his arm that Jessie had hit.

"You know, that really hurt."

"Sissy." Jessie jokes again, and Tad smiles. He then contemplates for a moment before continuing to speak.

"We should have told Katie about you…" Tad sighs. Jessie looks disheartened. As much as possible, she didn't want to talk about Katie. It hurts enough to know that she was one of the people that the dirty blonde had forgotten after her accident. And somehow, Jessie thinks that she deserves it.

"Don't…"

"I thought she was going to die, you know." Tad confesses. He could vividly remember that first day he saw Katie in what he would have thought was going to be Katie's death bed. Katie had lost weight in a matter of a few days. She looked pale, and in some way, sad. Just before the accident, they talked over the phone, and his bestfriend cried; cried like she always did. And it had always been about one person: Jessie. No matter how far Katie went, no matter how much she tried to keep herself busy so she wouldn't even have time to think about Jessie, it never worked. Even that fateful cruise didn't work.

Then, as if a divine intervention, the accident happened. And Katie forgot about Jessie (and some other people and memories, for that matter), literally.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Tad breaks Jessie's reverie. Jessie looks up, almost looking confused.

"What?"

"She obviously has no idea that you know each other when we had that dinner last night…"

"Yeah, I remember her flashing me that icy cold stare after realizing that I lied to her." Jessie jokes, but it only made her feel more depressed.

"Jessie…"

"I didn't think that it would matter…" Jessie sighs. Memories of seeing Katie again after so many years, happy and contented with Dana, brings a cramp in her heart. Then she stops walking, facing Tad.

"At first, I thought she was just getting back at me… I thought she was pretending that she doesn't know me, to spite me… So I thought, 'okay, let's play it your way'… Then, I realized I was wrong… That she did forget me because of that memory loss… I was hurt… I'm still deeply hurt…" The pain was overwhelming, it threatens to take over Jessie. Tad gives Jessie a consoling hug. Jessie let a tear fall from her eyes, and hastily wipes it so Tad wouldn't see. When they pull apart, there's just no way for Tad not to see that indeed, tears fell from Jessie's eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Tad's sympathy for his friend is more than enough. Now he could see how much Jessie cares about Katie. Truth is, he never doubted that, ever. Maybe Jessie didn't even mean to break Katie's heart, after all, the blonde had always been straight, and now she's engaged. But still, unintentional as it is, Katie was hurt. He hopes to save the friendship, but how? There seems no problem when it comes to Katie. His bestfriend is becoming too interested towards Jessie…

_TOO interested, in fact… _Tad sighs. Either it's because he's worried about Katie remembering Jessie as her painful past, or his suspicions, that Katie is becoming way too interested about Jessie, more than she should be.

"She asked me who I was in her life before she forgot everything…" Jessie finally opens up. Tad looks in interest.

"And you didn't tell her…" Tad guessed.

"She's getting married… If you're in my situation, Tad, how do you actually tell that person that you were the love of her life? Or at least that what she told you before she forgot everything. Does she even have to know that?" It took a huge amount of courage for Jessie just to tell Tad that. But she knows she's going to explode if she doesn't do anything about it. These past few days, she had felt so much more than she did in the past year.

Tad isn't sure what exactly happened to Jessie after Katie left Harvard for that joint program in Paris-Val de Seine. He never kept in touch with Jessie. He does not know what happened to her after she chose Paul over Katie. But as he watched her now, she looked so vulnerable just talking about Katie. He had never seen Jessie in so much pain. So where is this pain coming from? What happened to Jessie when Katie left Harvard?

"Jessie, what aren't you telling me?" Tad lifts Jessie's chin so she would look up at him. Tad doesn't know about how she searched for Katie after that last night that they were together. Tad doesn't know that she lost a year of her life, crying over someone who never came back. Tad doesn't know that Jessie knew she made a mistake…

_But IT IS too late… _

"I'm sorry… I just… I don't know why I'm telling you all of these. I don't even have any idea why I care… Let's just forget this conversation, okay?" Jessie avoids looking at Tad, but Tad fixed his eyes on her.

"Do you want her to know that?" Tad follows up, but gets no answer from Jessie. Jessie just looks so confused at the moment, too hurt, too lost to answer his inquiries. So, they took refuge under a tree, sat there for a while, until Jessie tells him what he needs to know…

And Tad stares in awe at Jessie's unexpected confession…

Meanwhile, Zoe had gone to a scenic gondola ride with Austin. The younger Manning, who normally snaps at men who openly admires her, found the elder Singer too charming to resist. It was unapparent to the others that these two had been exchanging smiles during their picture-taking that morning, and even at their dinner last night. For the first time, Zoe forgot that she was in love with her long-time boyfriend, Cedric, and decides that a fling would be harmless…

Austin and Zoe are sitting at the gondola, opposite each other, while they tour the estate of Castle Hill. Austin had been playing with Zoe's hands, or taking advantage as another term. Zoe's hands are so soft and smooth, he couldn't get enough of it…

"Stop staring at me." Zoe playfully hits Austin by the arm, which he successfully dodges.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it… You don't look like Jessie." Austin, despite Zoe's request, keeps on staring. Zoe is turning really red by now.

"That's because we're not related by blood… We're stepsisters, don't you know that?" Zoe reasons. Austin nods.

"Nope… All Katie talked about was Jessie, but she never mentioned anything about---" Austin realized he just slipped. Zoe is now looking at him in surprise and obvious enlightenment…

"What?" Zoe narrows her eyes on Austin. Austin bites his lower lip.

"Whoops…"

"What do you know that I don't know?" Zoe looks suspicious. Austin pauses and thinks of what to do.

_Ah, why do I have to be such a blabber-mouth?... _Austin couldn't believe himself. He has no intentions of telling Zoe what he knows, but upon feeling the brunette's fiery stare, he squirms. Seems like there's no getting out of it…

Back with Jessie and Tad, the two had finally decided to trail their way back to the mansion. Jessie lightened up a bit since their very serious conversation, but the two of them had stayed quiet in the past few minutes. To break the silence, and to satisfy his own curiosity as well, Tad finally, talks, in the most casual, off-handed way he could muster.

"Uh... How's Grace?" Jessie stops walking, grins, and turns around to face Tad. Tad looks as if he's a deer caught in headlights...

"What?" Tad feels embarrassed in the way Jessie is looking at him.

"Is that what you've been wanting to ask me all along?" Jessie narrows her eyes at him. Tad frantically shakes his head in a defensive mode, which gets Jessie laughing.

"No." Tad blushes. Jessie raises an eyebrow at him. Tad sulks like a kid, before finally admitting the truth.

"Fine... Yes." Tad walks ahead of Jessie so he wouldn't have to see her mocking expression. Jessie, who couldn't stop laughing, follows him.

"I knew it!"

"It's not funny, Jessie."

"I'm sorry, but you should see yourself."

"Okay, I'm embarrassed now. Let's move on to the next topic."

"Alright, alright! Gosh, there's nothing wrong in asking about Grace. She's still completely unattached." Jessie states, and it catches Tad's full attention. He stops walking and faces Jessie again.

"Are you serious?" Tad smiles. Jessie, looking amused and glad that Tad is finally opening up, smiles back.

"Yes, I'm dead serious." Jessie smiles, and observes how Tad's face lightened. He really is interested in Grace. She knew the two had always been attracted to each other before, but neither made a move about it. So, their attraction didn't even take a lift off.

_Maybe there's still a chance… _Jessie couldn't help but grin at the idea… The two starts walking again. Tad drifted into thoughts of one familiar brunette, while Jessie, to thoughts of one familiar dirty blonde… Tad is already on the process of planning to see Grace again, when he hears Jessie's voice again…

Back at Austin's and Zoe's gondola ride… Austin had no choice. He had to tell Zoe what he knows. If they were on land, it would have been easier to avoid Zoe's prying questions. Running away wouldn't be a problem, but since they are in this supposed to be romantic gondola ride, his blabbing mouth just turned it into a confessional. The younger Manning is not as oblivious as he thought. Zoe obviously had suspicions regarding this 'thing' about Jessie and Katie…

"Really?" Zoe just couldn't believe her ears. Austin, after so much convincing, or rather threatening, finally confessed what he knows. Had Katie Singer really been head over heels in love with her stepsister at one point in time?

"Yeah, really…" Austin sighs, glad that his storytelling is over. He watches Zoe fall into a trance, as the brunette remembered that photograph she took of the group, whereas Jessie and Katie were looking at each other… The photograph that could easily pass up as a movie poster of a love triangle…

_Could that be it?... _Zoe remembers the look in Katie's eyes. But isn't she supposed to be suffering from memory loss? Can Katie actually remember how it felt, but not what it meant?

"Okay, this is freaking weird." Zoe looks up at Austin again.

"You have no idea how weird. All those years, we tried our best to avoid mentioning about Jessie. She's basically the bane of Katie's existence, no offense." Austin immediately backpedals upon seeing Zoe glaring at him. But can you blame him if he cares about his sister?

"So you suppressed Katie's memories of Jessie? Why did you do that?" Zoe slightly raises her voice in disbelief. That just sounded rude.

"I thought I was helping Katie. I've seen her pain, Zoe. You have no idea how much she suffered. She couldn't even let herself fall in love with someone else because she's stuck with her feelings for Jessie."

"I'm pretty sure that my sister did not ask for Katie to love her." Zoe glares at him. Austin slightly flinches but retaliates. Zoe has the right to defend her sister, and he has the same rights.

"I didn't say that. It's just…" Austin sighs, then continues. "That's why she moved away, okay? That's why she applied for that joint degree in Paris-Val de Seine. It was an opportunity for her to move on."

"That's not moving on, that's running away. You can't run away from your problems. Deal with it." Zoe snorts.

"Jessie isn't the problem. Zoe, don't you understand? Katie loved Jessie so much, that she decided to let her go and let her be happy. It didn't matter if the pain kills her, as long as Jessie's happy. It's what this is all about. The accident could in fact be a blessing. God's way to let Katie move on." Austin says seriously. Zoe stares at him for a while.

"I didn't know you believe in God." Zoe jokes, then smiles. Austin is relieved that Zoe finally lightened up. He couldn't see the reason why the two of them should be fighting about who wronged who in Jessie and Katie's past. Katie is marrying Dana, while Zoe did say that Jessie is engaged.

"Me too." Austin jokes, and he laughs with Zoe.

"So, what do we do?" Zoe looks helpless. She's taking this far too stronger than Jessie. She's worried. Jessie hadn't been exactly so cheery these past few days, and now she has an idea why.

"Nothing." Austin shrugs.

"What if Katie remembers?"

"I hope not…" Austin silently prayed. He has nothing against Jessie. But even though he doesn't like Dana as much as he liked Jessie, he knows Dana loves his sister, and now Katie loves Dana. Remembering Jessie would just be opening and old wound. Katie had been through so much and it was enough.

Meanwhile, Tad headed to the his room at the Castle Hill mansion without Jessie. The blonde had decided to take another short walk. It seems like Jessie will never get tired of walking around the resort, while Tad really exhausted himself. Jessie then headed to the covered bridge, taking snapshots of the river toured by different gondolas…

"I love it…" Jessie jumps upon feeling the warm breath just a bit above her right ear and immediately turns and knocks her head with someone's jaw. Jessie pulls back rubbing the side of her forehead. She then sees the cause of the accident: Katie is standing in front of her, wincing and rubbing her jaw.

"And I get punished for it…" Katie smiles in between winces, which Jessie finds cute and funny at the same time, but suppresses a smile. Why surprise her like that? She could still feel the dirty blonde's warm breath in her right ear, and surprisingly, just the thought made her quiver… Lucky Katie didn't notice it.

"Huh?" Jessie looks confused and looks around for any sign of Dana. None. Then what is Katie Singer doing here, sneaking behind people's back and breathing in their ear?

"I said I love the view, and all I get is a painful headbutt instead of a smile." Katie jokes, and finally, Jessie's smile gives in.

"You're making a habit of creeping behind people's backs."

"No, not people, just you." Katie smiles at Jessie again. Jessie stares for a moment, then realizes that she's staring too much. She shakes her head and turns around. Surprisingly, she feels lighter.

"Don't use your charm smile on me." Jessie turns her back on Katie to face the river again. The dim atmosphere of the covered bridge did not help in concealing the slight blush that suddenly crossed Katie's face, which Jessie did not get to see.

"You know my charm smile?"

"You mean your deadliest weapon? Of course, Singer, you are, after all, a SINGER." Jessie jokes good-naturedly. Katie chuckles. It pleases her to see this other side of Jessie. Less serious and more fun. This is the first time she could remember her actually laughing without Tad around.

_Tad… _Katie's momentary happiness sunk. Tad and Jessie must have had something really special before. She couldn't remember what exactly happened between the two, but they seemed to be having a really good time with each other. The blonde even went hiking with her bestfriend. She wondered where Tad is now, but at the same time, couldn't care less. She was, to be honest, thankful that Tad isn't around, and wished that he wouldn't come back soon. This alone time with Jessie is… Joyful, for lack of better word. She even doubted that there's any word in Webster's that could describe exactly what she's feeling…

_What am I feeling?... _Katie thought.

"How's the hike?" Katie finds herself asking, and momentarily feels her irregular breathing. She positions herself on Jessie's right side, her eyes following the blonde's gaze, which focuses on another people-filled gondola passing the river. After taking a shot, Jessie turns her head at Katie's direction, looking surprised.

"Uhm… It went well…" Jessie answers, but Katie is barely throwing her a glance. Katie's eyes remains focused on the gondola she just took a picture of, but upon looking, Jessie realized that the gondola wasn't even there anymore. She looks back at Katie's face, intrigued.

"I could have guessed… Tad is the official clown of Illinois, do you know that?" Katie jokes, but she merely smiles. Jessie, meanwhile, didn't get the joke. Katie doesn't sound like she's joking anyway.

"I, uh… Yeah." Jessie realizes how silly she sounded. How is she supposed to answer?

"I've been wanting to go hiking since yesterday, but Dana isn't really a nature person…" Katie states.

"Oh? I didn't know. I'm sorry. If I had known, I would have invited you to come along." Jessie didn't really mean that, but why did Katie suddenly made her feel guilty? She just said it to make Katie feel better. Having Katie near her brings her these amazing feelings, but having her near too long, it's almost suffocating. It's as if she couldn't breathe.

"Would you?" Katie turns her head, her green eyes boring through Jessie's blue ones. Feeling her eyes burning, Jessie looks away.

"I wouldn't have appreciated being the third wheel though…" Katie adds. Jessie furrows her eyebrows.

"It's not like I'm dating Tad. There's no reason for you to feel that way." Jessie says defensively.

"Yeah?" Katie's face apparently lightens up. Jessie smiles and nods her head in confirmation…

_Don't let the stupid charm smile work on you… _Jessie remembers how she's supposed to be cold and distant. But it's so hard to act…

"So the next time you go hiking, you'll ask me to come along, right?" Katie sounds hopeful. How can you say no to that? Jessie opens her mouth to say that she wouldn't be hiking again anytime soon, but hears herself saying something else instead.

"Sure…"

Then they simultaneously turn their heads back to the river. The stood in silence, and Jessie even forgot taking pictures. She took pleasure of just standing there beside Katie, without Zoe, Dana, Tad or Austin to bug them. Jessie, who is never really a fan of silence before, began to appreciate the stillness more than she ever had. No words were needed. This moment is more than she wished for…

"Beautiful…" Jessie barely hears Katie's whisper, but she did hear it, although didn't quite understand it.

"Excuse me?" Jessie turns her head at Katie's direction again, and Katie's turns her head, looking a bit confused and embarrassed.

"What?"

"You said something…"

"Yeah…" Katie chuckles nervously. "I didn't realize I actually said that out loud." Katie's flushed face didn't go unnoticed.

"I didn't catch it." Jessie silently blames herself for not paying attention. She saw as Katie's shoulders rise and fall as she sighed.

"I said beautiful…" Katie makes it loud enough for Jessie to hear, but it still sounded like a whisper. Katie has no idea why she's saying it out loud now when she knows it would be better to stay quiet about what she had been thinking…

Jessie couldn't only guess Katie was referring about the scenic view of the river and the gondolas, while overlooking the Castle Hill mansion in the covered bridge… Or at least she thought until she realized Katie was staring at her longer than she's supposed to. It would have been easy to look away, but there's this force that's keeping Jessie's eyes locked with Katie's.

Then the cold Vermont wind blows, almost messing up their hair. Katie's dirty blonde locks simply fall back and she remained looking gorgeous, while a strand of Jessie's blonde hair stuck at her cheek. Before Jessie could do something about it, Katie was faster. Katie lifts her left hand and tucks the strand of Jessie's hair behind her right ear, the back of her finger slightly brushing against Jessie's cheek.

"Why are you so beautiful?" Katie whispers again, and this time, Jessie caught it quite right. Her cheeks grow warm, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Katie's.

_Did she just say that?... _And before Jessie could comprehend, she felt Katie's lips brush against hers, and she closed her eyes…

The kiss, although sudden, brought back some old memories. That night at the library in Harvard, the first kiss, the aftershock… The mixed feelings that surged through her, though confused her before, now seems clear to her… And she did what she knew she should have done years ago. Jessie starts to return the kiss, while her hands found its way around Katie's neck. She could feel Katie's hands on her hips, pulling her closer. Jessie knew she shouldn't be doing this, here in Castle Hill, the reception of Katie's wedding.

_Wedding… Katie's wedding… _The realization makes her pull away. She sees the surprised look on Katie's face: confusion and embarrassment. It looks like Katie was thinking the same thing.

_What the hell am I doing?... _Katie's own thoughts blared through her head as she realized what she had just done. Why is she kissing Jessie and actually loving it? Why doesn't she feel guilty about it?

They, again, stare at each other's eyes, searching for answers, which were vague. Jessie wanted to ask Katie the questions she had been wanting to ask for years, but doubt that this is the right time. What happened was wrong. It wasn't supposed to happen. Her chance with Katie had slipped away already, and she's here planning her wedding with Dana. Feeling that she couldn't bear looking at Katie's eyes anymore, she turns her attention back to the river… Only to shock herself… Katie follows her gaze….

At the river, another gondola, apparently smaller than the first ones that had passed, is about to cross the covered bridge, and the two passengers were their sister and brother: Zoe and Austin, staring at them, open-mouthed…

"Holy shit…" It's what Austin hears Zoe say.

_Welcome to hell, Katie… _Austin shakes his head, thinking about what just happened… And how Katie is going to explain it…


	7. Temptress

**A/N: I must warn you, that for the first time, I finally included some mature content in this chapter. It's something I've never written before, and I've accomplished it with the help of Rita and Aingeal0220. Thanks for the help, and, yeah, here it goes… **

**CHAPTER 6 TEMPTRESS**

"Billie!" Katie wakes up with a start, waking the other female beside her. She was, again, drenched with her sweat, looking too agitated. She had that same dream she had been having for a long time. A dream of her faceless Billie…

"Katie! It's just a dream… It's just another dream…" Dana wraps her arms around Katie, comforting her. She wished Katie would tell her something about that dream, but not once did ever Katie discuss it with her.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to wake you… Go back to sleep." Katie forces a smile, failing to see the disappointed look in Dana's face. Everytime this happens, Dana hopes that Katie would talk about it with her, but everytime, she disappoints herself. It's even hopeless to try…

"Fine." Dana sighs, and Katie finally sensed her fiancee's disappointment. But what was her to do? She's not about to tell Dana about the repeated dreams she's been having about Billie. She herself couldn't understand why she feels like crying everytime she dreams about Billie…

_Damn it, why can't I see your face?... _Katie watched as Dana lay down on the bed again, her back turned on her. But all she can really see is the image of this faceless Billie walking away from her, and she keeps running after her…

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

"I'm not going with you." Jessie remains lying on her bed, with both her hands under her head. Zoe frowns at her sister's stubborn behavior.

"Of course you are. What would Dana think if you didn't come?" Zoe tries to pull the blonde out of the bed without success.

"She wouldn't even care."

"Look, I don't know what the hell is going on between you and Katie, and I'm definitely not happy about it. I decided to keep my mouth shut, so why don't you just cooperate? I don't want Dana suspecting anything." Zoe slumps on her bed, glaring at Jessie.

"I said I'm not going." Jessie says firmly. Zoe knew that tone. There's nothing that she could do to convince her sister to go with them at Mt. Okemo Resort. She understands a bit why Jessie didn't want to go. But she couldn't let herself stay alone at Castle Hill all by herself while the rest of them enjoys the whole day doing snow sports at the resort.

"About what I saw---"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jessie gets up from her bed and heads to the bathroom. Zoe rolls her eyes.

"I want to understand."

"Understand what?" Jessie's muffled voice could be heard from behind the bathroom door, while on the other door was Zoe's.

"Why you kissed a woman, when you're engaged to a man." Zoe says, and was surprised when the bathroom door suddenly opens again, revealing a sulky Jessie. Jessie walks back to her bed and sits on it.

"It's a spur-of-the-moment thing." Jessie shrugs in the coldest way possible. Zoe narrows her eyes on her.

"It wasn't…" Zoe says with conviction and Jessie looks up at her.

"What?"

"You're still not gonna tell me? I'm not stupid not to notice that there's something more to this FRIENDSHIP that you and Katie had. Jessie, what are you trying to hide?" Zoe raises her eyebrow at Jessie.

"You watch too many soap." Jessie growls in irritation.

"Don't lie to me."

"I didn't say anything."

"Was she your girlfriend?"

"No…" Jessie answers, and Zoe traced the pain. Suddenly, she feels sympathetic towards Jessie.

"Do you ever wish that she was?"

Jessie gives her a look, and heads to the front door… But before flinging it open, she speaks, with her back turned on Zoe.

"There's no point in wishing that things could have been different… I feel sorry about that kiss, and don't worry, I'll make sure it won't happen again." Jessie walks out of the room, leaving Zoe behind, who wonders why she suddenly feels so sorry for her sister, when she kissed someone else's girlfriend.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Katie was waiting for Dana at Castle Hill Restaurant. She was having coffee when Tad sits opposite her with a big grin.

"Good morning, Kat." Tad grins like a cheshire cat.

"You look so happy." Katie comments in a not so fond sort of way, after giving her bestfriend a brief look. Tad frowns.

"Well, I'm normally happy… You look… Not so happy." Tad jokes, but didn't get a laugh from Katie.

"Where's Jess?" Katie tries to act casual, but Tad is not that oblivious.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You went hiking with her yesterday."

"Is this what this is all about?" Tad asked incredulously. Katie looks up at him finally, with a deer-caught-in-headlights look.

"What's what all about?" Katie frowns.

"Are you mad at me for hiking with her?" Tad is in the brink of laughing so hard, but knew better and controlled his laughter. Katie is already blushing now.

"No… Why would I be?"

"Why would you be?" Tad grins at her. Katie so wants to slap his grin off his face right now, but lucky for Tad, here comes Austin… Well, Katie knew she isn't as lucky as Tad.

"Hey." Austin smiles at both of them.

"Hey Austin, you're just in time. Anyway, got to go check out on Jessie… Or maybe at least that's what some people are expecting me to do." Tad laughs, he gets up from his seat and winks at Katie. Katie could feel her face burning. She watched as Tad disappeared at the door of the restaurant.

Austin takes Tad's former seat, calls a waiter and orders coffee for take out. Katie looked tensed, while Austin was relaxed. His sister had been waiting for his reprimands regarding what he witnessed at the covered bridge yesterday, but it didn't come. Finally, Katie couldn't wait anymore.

"Just say it…" Katie sighs. She knew what happened between her and Jessie was wrong…

"Say what?" Austin smiles innocently.

"Cut the crap, Austin."

"Well…" Austin pauses, as the waiter comes back with his coffee. Katie waits in agitation. "You're old enough to decide for yourself."

"What?" Surely, it wasn't what Katie was waiting for him to say.

"Just make sure you do the right choice." Austin gets up and picks up his coffee.

"There's no choice to make. I'm getting married." Katie looks up to her brother.

"And you kissed someone else." Austin reminds her. Katie's head falls. She knew what she did was unacceptable. But she couldn't help being attracted to Jessie.

"And I feel sorry about it."

"You're sorry about kissing Jessie?" Austin makes sure to look straight at Katie's eyes, and his sister couldn't even hold his gaze. "Well, see you at the resort…" Austin smiles at Katie, then leaves her with her mouth hanging open, not giving her the chance the protest…

At Mt. Okemo Resort, Austin, Tad, Zoe, and even Dana had a good time, while Katie tried her best not to think about Jessie's absence…

The kiss yesterday definitely has something to do with Jessie not showing up, and Katie internally beats herself for it…

_It was stupid… _

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

"Thanks for taking me out." Grace smiles at Jessie. They were currently hanging out at a restaurant for dinner, and was planning to go hit a bar later on. Jessie just got back from Vermont a few hours ago, and they haven't had a chance to talk.

"Oh, I'm not taking you out, someone else will." Jessie plasters a playful smile, which got Grace narrowing her eyes.

"What?"

"You'll see."

"Wait… Are you setting me up with someone again?" Grace asks in disbelief, and Jessie shrugs. Grace's eyes narrow at her.

"Jessie, how many times have I---"

"To be honest, I never really keep track." Jessie chuckles. Seconds later, Grace finally smiles. Her sister just wouldn't give up on her.

"So, who is it this time?" Grace narrows her eyes playfully on Jessie.

"You'll like him." Jessie reassures Grace.

"That's what you said the last time you set me up with that freak-looking insurance agent." Grace rolls her eyes, and Jessie laughs.

"Forgive me, I plead temporary insanity. But before him, I did set you up with really hot guys, which, thanks to you, you politely turned down."

"And what makes you think this will be any different?" Grace raises an eyebrow.

"We'll see." Jessie sips from her glass of water. Grace momentarily watches her.

"So… What happened in Vermont?" Grace asks. Jessie looks up at Grace, looking surprise, and really red. Grace finds it amusing to see Jessie blushing.

"What makes you think something happened in Vermont?" Jessie returns the question defensively. Grace looks incredulous at Jessie.

"Hey, I was just asking…" Grace notices that Jessie suddenly turned quite silent, and the smile on her face vanished. Jessie lets out a deep sigh before speaking again.

"She has partial amnesia." Jessie says from out of the blue, without looking up at Grace. Grace's jaw drops.

"What?" Grace said in disbelief.

"Katie lost a part of her memories."

"I know what partial amnesia means, I just couldn't…" Grace reacts in irritation, but realizes there's no reason for her to be irritated. "She has partial amnesia?" Grace repeated.

"That's what I said."

"So, she… She really doesn't remember you? It wasn't an act?" Grace still couldn't believe.

"No, she wasn't acting."

"Oh my God…"

Grace and Jessie then fell into a rather long silence. It was an awfully quiet dinner, something that they aren't very used to. Their peace was broken though, when the person Jessie is expecting finally arrives and speaks.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was rooting for a grand entrance." The familiar male voice made Grace look up in surprise.

"Tad?" Grace's tone was a mixture of cheer and disbelief. It's been years since the last time she saw him…

_And he still looks as good as I could ever remember… _Grace smiles.

"Hello Grace…" He smiles at Grace. Jessie watched as her stepsister and friend exchange smiles. She takes the last bite of her dinner, and gets up from her chair.

"Well, I guess that's my cue." Jessie jokes. She rolls her eyes upon realizing that not one of the two even paid attention when she walked out of the restaurant.

_That leaves them paying for my dinner… _Jessie laughs to herself. She did forget to pay for her dinner while deciding to leave the two alone.

Instead of heading straight to her house, she stops by her studio. It was getting late, but she doesn't feel like going to sleep anytime soon. She had been deprived of sleep in the last few days, and tonight doesn't look like any different. The kiss with Katie at the covered bridge keeps haunting her, even in her dreams…

_Serves me right, I guess… _Jessie sighs. She unlocks the door of her studio, and walks straight to her workroom. It was dark, so she turns on the lights. She notices her velvet couch, and it looks so comfortable, so she slumps on it. A minute barely even passed, when she heard knocks on her door, that makes her frown…

"You've got to be kidding me…" She lazily gets up from the couch, and heads to open the door. But before she does, she peeks through the hole, and could hardly believe whom she saw standing at the doorway. She flings the door open.

"It's 10:00 p.m." It's the first thing Jessie tells her visitor.

"Hi." Katie smiles at her. Jessie momentarily closes her eyes to block Katie's smile from making a permanent mark on her memory. That smile is just too hard to resist, and even harder to forget. She had already made a mistake…

"I'm sorry but you'll have to come back tomorrow. Some businesses are not open 24 hours, even for people like you." Jessie almost slams the door on her face, but Katie moves fast enough to block it.

"I'm not here for the photos, I…" Katie trails off upon realizing that Jessie isn't as happy upon seeing her. It hurt her, the way Jessie is acting towards her, when she could remember how sweet yesterday's kiss was…

"How did you even know I was here?" Jessie turns her back on Katie and walks back to the room. She begins picking some scattered photos and puts them into a neat stack on the small table.

"I don't know, I just felt like you'll be here…" Katie says sincerely. Jessie would have rolled her eyes, on this, if it wasn't Katie…

"There's no reason for you to be here." Jessie tries to sound firm. She has to get rid of Katie as soon as possible, or who knows, she might not be the first to kiss her this time.

"I'm attracted to you…"

Katie's words finally made Jessie turn around. Her Katie's face looks flushed, an adorable view, really, except that, she has no right to call her 'her Katie' in the first place. So, no matter how beautiful or tempting this dirty blonde is, she has to restrain herself.

"I don't know why… But I have these strong feelings towards you, whenever you're around me, that I even forget the fact that I am getting married…"

Jessie's mouth opens, but she couldn't find the words to say. Katie's confession did make her heart leap, but this isn't right…

"Not the perfect time to develop such crushes, don't you think, Miss Singer?" Jessie says, almost mocking the architect.

"Don't call me Miss Singer." Katie sulks at the offense.

"That's the proper way to call you."

"I thought we were friends."

"We were… Before you bumped your head." Jessie huffs. Katie frowns.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katie isn't happy about where this conversation is going.

"Friends are supposed to know each other, inside and out. We don't have that anymore. And now, you're just my client." Jessie walks to another door and opens it. She enters her dark room, dimly lit with a red light. Photos are scattered around a desk, and there are some on the table. Solutions are stack on the other side of the room.

"Am I supposed to be sorry? Losing my memory didn't make me happy either, okay?" Katie follows Jessie into the dark room.

"Wait 'til you remember, you'd wish you'll never remember me at all."

"I doubt that, but why don't you enlighten me?" Katie growls at her.

"Why don't you give it a rest and go home?" Jessie turns around to face her. "Get out Katie. You're trespassing."

"You let me in."

"Not in my darkroom." Jessie pauses, then continues. "Go leave now, Miss Singer."

"Don't call me Miss Singer." Katie repeats in a warning tone. Every time Jessie calls her that, she gets more and more annoyed.

"Again, it's the proper way to call a client." Jessie pushes Katie by the shoulder out of the darkroom, but the dirty blonde is not about to leave soon. Despite of how hard Jessie pushed, Katie keeps pushing back. Jessie realized she's just tiring herself out, so she stops pushing and returns to picking her pictures.

"A client you enjoyed kissing?" Katie plasters an almost evil smile, which Jessie didn't see. Jessie decides its better to talk without facing Katie, that case she wouldn't give in to Katie's charms. It's stupid to fall for that once, she can't fall for it twice…

She couldn't believe that Katie had the nerve to follow her and barge into her dark room, after practically pushing the dirty blonde out…

"YOU kissed me." Jessie could perfectly remember that it was Katie who did the first move, though she would have done it herself…

"You kissed me back." Katie reminds her.

"It's a natural response."

"Not if you don't like it." Katie makes steps towards the blonde. Jessie felt her coming near, silently wishing that Katie would just stop. Jessie ignored her and continued to hang up her pictures.

"What are you still doing here?" Jessie tries to sound as cold as she could be, but it's hard to deny the excitement she felt just being around Katie.

_It serves you right for forgetting me._ Jessie then grinned inwardly, betraying what she's trying to accomplish by previously being cold and distant from Katie. She didn't bother to shot Katie a look. All was said and done. It was painful being one of the people being forgotten by the one person you truly loved. She would ignore her the same way she ignored her very existence, like the first time they saw each other again after so many years. This is what she needs to do. Spending more time around Katie is just complicating everything, more than it already is. To her surprise she felt Katie's hands on her hips, her body leaning against hers. Jessie could even feel Katie's heart beating.

So rapidly, she might add.

"What are you doing to me, Jess?" Katie whispers in her ear… Jessie could feel Katie's breath on her neck now. And as much as she wanted to be this close to Katie, there was no way she was going to give in to her. She tried to move away, but Katie held on to her…

_You're too close, Katie, so painfully close… _Jessie could feel the temptation growing every minute…

"Let go of me... I don't think it's appropriate for you to hold me this way…" Jessie tried to turn around but couldn't. Katie had a firm hold around her body. And frankly, it was turning her on.

"Then how would you want me to hold you?" The voice was seductively so low Jessie tried not to moan. _Can't that voice be any huskier? _Jessie asked herself as hands made their way under the hem of her shirt. She shivered to their coldness, and at the same time, it sent some form of white hot fire all over her body. Goosebumps spread all over her skin with such enticing move. The soft, delicate hands caressed her stomach and then pulled her even closer…

"Do you want this?" Katie spoke, rather groaned, softly in Jessie's ear, like the caresses she was giving the blonde. Jessie bit her lip not knowing anything else to say. Her own hands started moving on its own, and made its way under her shirt and holding Katie's. Her fingers traced the taller woman's, savoring the touch her heart longed for. Katie's lips trailed her neck slowly…

Oh so very slowly, Jessie thought she was going insane... Tilting her head, she allowed Katie to kiss the length of her neck down to its base. And damn, it was making her so incredibly wet…

_I have to stop… _Katie's thoughts echoed through her head. But surprisingly, Katie isn't doing anything of the sort…

"Or do you want this?" Katie whispered to her ear before taking a gentle bite. Jessie felt one of those hands travel down south, stopping at the zip of her pants, causing both their breath hitch and go ragged: anticipation, both eating their very being, while Katie unzips her pants…

"What do you think Miss Sammler? Can I touch you this way?" Katie asked her, mocking her, as her hand gained entrance to Jessie's underwear. The blonde took in a deep breath when she felt the finger of that hand grazing her swollen clit…

"No…" It was much less of a whimper and Jessie didn't have the strength to resist. She gasped for air again as Katie's hand began to move…

"Your body seems to say otherwise…" Katie's lips began trailing Jessie's neck again. She began those sensual kisses that made Jessie's body weak. Her knees were about to give. Katie then pinned her to her desk, on top of scattered photos and papers, making it impossible for her to fall; and her face, barely visible in the red light. But then again Katie wasn't satisfied. The temptation is getting the best of Katie. She isn't sure where all of these strong, sensual feelings are coming from, but she has no power to resist it; looking at Jessie just makes her want to ravish the blonde. Katie had always been passionate, but never this rough. She was surprised with herself, but loving the way she's acting anyway. She loved feeling gutsy and brave, in control, at this very moment, and the fact that she's here, doing all these things to Jessie; things she never thought she would do in her wildest dreams. Okay, making love in a dark room sounds stimulating, but Katie never thought about it before…

_Love… Making love?... _The question echoed through Katie's head again, but it didn't stop her from doing what she's intending to do. She kicked one of Jessie heels, spreading her legs further. The blonde's head had to turn sideways, as Katie's right hand continues its journey, rudely invading the skin beneath the material of her jeans.

_Oh God… _Jessie's already running out of breath…

"Look at me, Jess…" It was some sort of a growl, making her feel dazed as she watched Jessie writhe before her. Katie's rough tongue savored that sweet taste in Jessie's skin. As one hand rubbed the blonde's clit, the other ventured upwards, freeing Jessie's aroused breasts. Her nipples were so hard Katie let out a growl once more. Slowly she caressed one breast after the other making Jessie squirm…

Up and down… Round and round… Her nipples are becoming harder with every touch, and Katie could feel Jessie drenching below…

They leaned onto the table, Jessie's body anticipated more stimulations and Katie gives her more than just what she could logically think of. Katie unhooked the blonde's bra to help out her aching hand. Her other hand slowly, but surely found that moist center. She groaned along with Jessie when a finger made its way inside…

They gasped as warmth covered that finger. It made little circles inside – little, precise circles and touched every wall within Jessie.

"Stop… I can't..." Jessie whimpered once more but Katie didn't listen. Instead, she placed another finger inside, pumping harder this time, making Jessie's legs feel like jelly at every motion and was about to give way when Katie's knee supported her. But not without making her moan - Katie's knee was right between her legs, the knee pushed those fingers deeper. Even so deeper…

In and out…

In and out…

Two fingers dived inside Jessie, and as minutes pass by it grew more urgent – more needy. Katie's tongue tasted the length of her neck once more. She felt it on her earlobe, and her shoulder. Holding on to dear life, Jessie grips some photos left sprawled on the table when Katie bit her neck… Realizing that her beautiful blonde temptress is already wet and wild, Katie sets aside any inhibitions that her ministrations were unlikely to arouse the woman in her arms. She rubbed it, round and round. Round and round…

At her climax, Jessie dragged her nails to the scattered photos, silencing what was supposed to be a screeching sound…

"I want you…" Katie whispers, removing her hands from her.

"You already had me…" Jessie replies, out of breath.

"I still want you…" Katie turns her around, letting her lips crash against Jessie's. She may be tired from sending her over the edge, but her libido was still on fire. She had become insatiable with this sensation. Heaven knows when she'll stop wanting more, of if she'll ever stop wanting her…

Her tongue touched the depths of Jessie's mouth. She could feel the blonde's tentativeness leave as she returns her kiss…

Both of Jessie's hands rested on Katie's chest, languidly caressing her, carefully undressing her. Katie complied as she helped the blonde take the clothes away, leaving Katie's tanned skin of her upper body to seduce Jessie's blue eyes… Jessie's eyes, used to the red light of her dark room, could see her lover clearly…

Katie stood still as Jessie planted soft kisses on her chest. She watched with delirious eyes as those ruby lips bit and sucked her nipples lightly. Those smaller hands rubbed her sides and circled around her back, touching the skin, just feeling it. Jessie's lips touched the base of her neck, but then those blue eyes looked up to her as if pleading for hers. Katie smiled, leaning down to capture the blonde's lips once more. They kissed for a while till Katie wanted more…

Katie pushed Jessie lightly, preventing more kisses to be showered upon her swollen lips. Katie wrapped her arms around Jessie's soft bottom and carried the smaller woman to the desk, crumpling more photos and paper along the way.

She delved into Jessie's mouth, savoring the needy tongue and was deprived of much needed attention. She felt hands on her bare back, pulling her closer, making her feel the warm skin of Jessie's inner thighs…

Katie's hands found Jessie's pants to be obstructing. Slowly she pulled them down, along with the underwear as well. Jessie's hot center was still overflowing with wetness, and Katie couldn't stand not tasting what she had stirred. She bent down, savoring the scent her new found lover had. She spread the legs further to reveal a clit hard and swollen, yearning for more attention…

She obliged.

She dipped her tongue, and slowly flicked the swollen clit. Jessie's fingers, which found her head, dug deep into her scalp. The length of her tongue teased the blonde, gaining more shivers and moans, staggered groans as Jessie was taken to highs once more…

The taste was sweet and definitely addictive. Katie didn't just end up licking her bud. She ended up placing her fingers inside Jessie too. Two fingers entered a self lubricated entrance. The warmth made Katie bite Jessie's clit lightly, careful not to put the blonde in unnecessary pain. Slowly Jessie felt fingers moving inside her. Not inside out, but creating space inside of her.

She groaned as more of Katie's hair tangled with her cold hands. She felt heavy by the pit of her stomach but it was a good kind of heavy. Even Jessie couldn't place if she was hurting or was enjoying the fingers that were playing around inside her. Just then, she let out a loud groan as one finger reached one end inside her and the other touching a very sensitive part of her anatomy. With those fingers touching her, and Katie's tongue on her clit, Jessie fell flat on her back on the table, her legs hanging, while letting out a moan. And she groaned and felt that familiar feeling Katie had just taken her a few minutes before. She gripped the edge of the table and lifted her legs in the air, realizing what was coming to her…

_Oh god… oh god… oh god…_ As Jessie reached another climax, she screamed Katie's name…


End file.
